Batgirl: Legacy
by Jpbake
Summary: She can't go back, she won't. She failed Gotham, she failed the cowl, she failed Bruce. She had murdered, broken the code that the Bat symbol stood for, she deserved the exile she bestowed on herself. But Gotham is in danger again, and it won't survive unless she returns. But returning means she will be hunted by her father's own men. Does she dare don the cowl one last time?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy 2020 World! Hope everyone had a great Holiday and a safe new year. To celebrate this new and fresh year I'm kicking it off right with the fourth and final installment of my long running Batgirl Saga. I know, it feels like this series has been going on forever but it is finally about to be complete. If you haven't read the other three, well then you better start reading them quickly because if not you are so going to be confused. **

**Anyway without any further ado let's get this train rolling!**

Snow covered the streets of Gotham, but it did little to stop the citizens of Gotham from lining up to watch Gotham's annual Christmas parade. Thousands of Gotham's residents were lined up in downtown Gotham city, many wearing their favorite ugly Christmas sweater and Santa hat. The streets was also littered with Police cars to not only monitor traffic but keep a eye out on any potential threat that might show it's face today.

It had been over a year now since Batgirl disappeared, having fled Gotham for murder after being unmasked as Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Police Commissioner Jim Gordon. Even though there had not been any major threats since her self imposed exile, everyone knew that with Gotham's history that it was only a matter of time before some villain did something that put the safety of all of Gotham in jeopardy again.

Nobody knew that better than Jim, having bared witness to the many attacks on Gotham over his years as Commissioner's and how if it wasn't for Batman and later Batgirl would have resulted in millions of lives being lost. Jim prayed every night that Gotham would survive without Batgirl but he knew it was only a matter of time before evil showed it's face again.

Not that Gotham wasn't totally unprotected, Robin had done a fair job keeping the peace in Barbara's absence but with him being a alley of the now fugitive Batgirl he had to work in secret or risk being spotted and pursued by Gotham police, who was still hard at work trying to track down anybody who had worked with her, though for the time being all their searches had come up empty.

That's what made days like today so nerve racking for Jim, it was a big public gathering, a time meant for celebration, which made it a perfect target for almost any of Gotham's most notorious bad guys. The concern on his face didn't go unnoticed either as one officer directing traffic noticed the concern on his face.

"Cheer up Jim, it's the Holidays, nothing is going happen that we can't handle."Bullock you have been a cop in Gotham long enough to know that anything can happen at anytime in Gotham. This city is cursed with the worst this world has to offer, it's only a matter of time before one of Gotham's worsts decides to make a move again now that's there's no Bat to stop them."

"Bah we didn't need the Batman and we definitely don't need the Batgirl, No offense with her being your daughter by the way, though I am glad the mayor decided to not hold you as a assailant."

"Please can we drop this!" Jim ordered.

"Anyway if anybody does try something stupid, we can handle it. We are cops after all. Now why don't you relax and enjoy the celebration. Everything will be fine."

"For once, I hope your right," Jim replied, even though he couldn't get the feeling out of his head that tonight was going to be the night something bad was going to happen."

His suspicions where correct because four miles down the road where the floats where getting ready for the parade a strange hooded figure was messing with a Christmas tree float. The float was made to look like a Christmas tree farm and was promoting the Ball Family Christmas tree farm, underneath the float though a hooded figure was planting a device on the bottom floor and pushing the timer for one hour. The man wore a brown mask and hood that completely covered his face, and a brown cloak and boots. Once the device was set he quickly fled the scene to in order to avoid being spotted. in twenty minutes the parade would start, and in forty minutes the parade would hit the busiest part of Gotham,that is when his device would go off and Gotham would be in for a very _terrifying _experience.

As the parade got started thousands of people was gathered downtown to watch the parade. The parade was led by mayor Hamilton Hill followed closely by several other political figures in Gotham and their families.

"Despite Mayor Hill's multiple request for Commissioner Gordon to ride in the parade also, Gordon insisted to just guard the parade" Vickie Vale reported as she covered the parade for the local networks for those who couldn't make it. "Showing once again just how dedicated he is to keeping Gotham City safe."

For a while everything was as planned, and even Gordon was starting to believe that nothing was going to happen at this parade, little did he know in just a couple of minutes all hell was going to break loose.

"And here comes the Ball family Christmas tree farm float," Vickie reported as the float was showing up, The float consisted of a giant tree with fake snow and decorations and was surrounded by the Ball family, a middle aged couple, their adult son and collage aged daughter and their younger elementary school daughter. The parents where dressed as Santa and Mrs. Clause while the kids were all dressed as Elves.

"The Ball family runs the biggest Christmas tree farm in Gotham City, selling not only the finest live trees in Gotham but also wreaths and ornaments to go on your trees. You can also stop in and get some hot Chocolate as you search for your perfect tree, making the tough decision on the perfect tree much more relaxing..."

BOOM!

A explosion went off, tipping the float to the ground, scattering the Ball family into the streets.

"Oh my God!" Vickie screamed as she witnessed the explosion. "Their seems to be some type of explosion, the float is on fire, and the Ball's are lying in the street."

"I need all officers on the scene now!" Jim ordered over his radio as the parade came to a screeching halt "And send paramedics!" People in the audience was running screaming as Jim rushed to where the family was lying, he ran to the youngest daughter first who was, conscious but injured, having a several bruises and scrapes across her body from where she hit the street.

"What's your name sweetie?" Jim asked the young girl as he inspected her

"Michelle" The girl moaned,

"Okay Michelle, listen your going to be fine, paramedics are on their way,"

Suddenly Jim could here loud screaming as the tree became engulfed in flames, but what happened next was something not even Jim could see coming. The smoke that came from the fire did not look like regular smoke, it didn't smell like smoke either, no, this smelt like _gas._

"Oh no," Jim realized. "It's happening"

Suddenly people started running into the streets in a fit of panic, swinging at the air, laying on the ground screaming, several were attacking other people in fear.

"Cover your mouth," Jim told Michelle "Don't breath it in whatever you do."

Suddenly as the panic was raging Robin stepped out of the shadows and forced a gas mask on Jim and Michelle.

"Get out of here now."

"My family," Michelle cried, "don't leave them!"

"I'll get her out of here, you go back for her family." Jim replied carrying Michelle out in his arms.

Robin ran into the panic induced crowd having to fight through several panic crazed people attacking him out of fear. He soon found the first of Michelle's family, his college aged sister, laying on the floor crying in fear. He took out a antidote and injected her with it, quickly calming her down, he then gave her a mask to protect her from breathing in anymore.

"Your younger sister is safe, go!" The girl nodded and fled, Robin then searched for the other three. He soon found someone attacking the brother, a man was on top of him trying to strangle him, Robin quickly ran up and tackled him to the ground, knocking him out before injecting the brother with the antidote and giving him a gas mask as well. Now he just needed to find the parents.

Unfortunately they weren't so lucky. When he found them they had been badly burned, taking the main impact from the blast, their bodies laid side by side, already dead by the time he arrived.

"I'm sorry child," Robin lowered his head as he knelt before the bodies, knowing that he couldn't save all of them.

Later that night Robin and Jim met up on the rooftop on the GCPD building in secret, it was the same place he used to meet up with Batman and Batgirl, he had hardly returned to the rooftop this past year since his daughter went on the run, but after what had inspired earlier this called for a exception.

"How are the kids doing?" Robin asked once he arrived.

"They'll live," Jim replied "But they are taking the lost of their parents pretty hard, especially Michelle."

"I wish I could have saved them too."

"You couldn't do anything for them, nobody could have, but you saved the other two so that accounts for something, Thank you."

"This was Scarecrow's doing."

"But how?" Jim asked "He's supposed to be dead. I was there when him and Batman last did battle. He was going to taint Gotham's water supply with his fear toxin, evaporating it into his gas. Batman managed to stop him but neither of us realized he had planted bombs underneath Gotham. He had meant for the bombs to spread his gas above the city but instead it caused a massive strings of underground bombs that nearly buried all of downtown."

"I remember hearing about that, over two hundred dead and hundreds more injured."

"Me and Batman both shared blame for not noticing the bombs when we did. Scarecrow also got caught in the explosion and we thought he was one of the victims of his own doing. That night was one of our biggest failures, if Scarecrow is still alive, he needs to be stopped and stopped fast."

"Then it might be time we continue up our search again. We haven't continued in three months."

Gordon sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it your right, if Scarecrow is back, then we are going to need her. Batgirl must return."

**Oh yeah, I ain't screwing around with this one. Scarecrow is one of my favorite Batman villains and there was no way I was going to complete this saga without using him, but he won't be the only one out there threatening Gotham, and if you want to see who else I am bringing in you better click that follow button because you aren't gonna want to miss what comes next. **

**Till then, I'll see you later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jim drove up to the hospital that the Bell children had been rushed off too. As he parked his car in the massive parking lot, he groaned as he rubbed his temple before lighting his pipe. This was the thing he had been dreading most since Batgirl's self exile, and now that it had finally happened he had no idea how Gotham would survive unless Batgirl came back. Sure crime had never disappeared with Batgirl gone, in fact most of Gotham's underworld had tried to come out of the shadows with her gone only for Robin and sometimes Catwoman interfering and quickly squashing their plans. But this was the first major catastrophe since Batgirl's disappearance, and what's worse is it was committed by a villain Jim thought was no longer a threat.

Scarecrow, Jim shuddered as he thought back to the days when he terrorized Gotham. He was one of the first major villains that Batman went up against. In fact it was the Scarecrow that made Jim realize that Batman was not the menace he originally thought he was. Jim had been tracking down Scarecrow, and had just recently got Intel on his lair. Jim and about ten other officers had surrounded Scarecrow's lair and Jim kicked in the door gun raised. But Scarecrow wasn't there instead the water sprinklers went off and every cop with Jim that day got dowsed with Scarecrow's fear gas. Jim still remembered the terror that they all experienced. Suddenly Jim's men all looked like terrifying monsters. Many of his own men either killed themselves or each other in the fit of terror. Jim was about to kill himself as well when he saw what looked like a vampire approaching him, instead it was Batman, walking up to him and giving him a dose of the antidote, calming Jim down. Jim remembered Batman telling him that even though Jim didn't trust him that he was still on the side of the law, and was only trying to help. Saving his life that day let Jim know that Batman wasn't a menace but a alley.

"Right now I could really use you Batman." Jim said to himself as he dumped the tobacco out of his pipe and walked into the hospital. Michelle was asleep in her hospital bed when Jim walked in and tapped her on the shoulder. It was cases like this that always got to Jim more than any other, the cases that involved kids getting hurt. It was the cases that kept Jim up at night, especially when Barbara was little. Every time a case involved a kid he thought about what it would he would do if it was Barbara that got hurt. Those cases was the ones that haunted him more than any other, and seeing Michelle laying in her hospital bed, a victim of Scarecrows terror, it just brought up memories of previous child involved cases all over again.

"I brought you something kiddo." Jim whispered as Michelle opened her eyes. Jim pulled out a yellow stuffed pony and handed it to the girl. "I know it won't help you heal faster, but hopefully it will at least bring you a little comfort. I am so sorry about your parents."

"I miss them." Michelle replied

"I know, and trust me, we are doing everything we can to find the culprit who did this?"

"Batgirl would know where he is." Michelle replied "She always found the bad guy, no matter where they were hiding. Do you think she is ever coming back?"

"I don't know," Jim whispered. "I just don't know."

"We need her back. If you find her please let her know that we need her back."

Jim sighed, she wasn't wrong, at a time like this, they really could use someone like Batgirl. Unfortunately most of Gotham's opinion on her wasn't as positive as it once was, not since the night she was unmasked. Barbara being unmasked and on the run for murder didn't just hurt her reputation, but Jim's as well. Finding out that his daughter was the Batgirl had many wondering if Jim was fit to be the police Commissioner anymore, more then once he felt pressure from people demanding him to resign. Even a year later, and even after proving he had no knowledge that his daughter was Batgirl he would still occasionally have people demand that he step down, but each time he stood firm.

As Jim arrived home he did everything he could to get his mind off of all stress he was going through, this past year had been some of the hardest he had ever gone through in his life. Every day when he went to work he had to see his daughter's face plastered on the wanted posters "Barbara Gordon A.K.A Batgirl, Murder". Every day he would ask if there was any known info on her current whereabouts, only to receive a no each time. Jim never knew if to feel relieved or saddened each time he got that answer, on one hand he never wanted to be forced to arrest his own daughter, on the other hand not knowing where she was, not knowing if she was okay or not was killing him as a father.

He had never heard from Barbara since she went on the run. After his wife divorced him Barbara was the only one he really talked to, she was the only one who really kept him sane, now with her gone, he had no one.

Reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing himself a beer he sighed. "Wherever you are Babs, I pray you are safe."

Walking over to the TV and picking up the remote he put some more tobacco in his pipe and lit it as he watched the evening news. What he saw next forced him to jump out of his chair.

"Just recently we received a video message from the one claiming responsibility for yesterday's horrific attack," Vickie Vale reported. "Fair warning the following footage is disturbing."

"Did you think I was gone Gotham?" The screen suddenly showed Scarecrow's face on TV. He was wearing a brown hooded cloak and a terrifying scarecrow mask, his gloved hands had syringes filled with his fear toxin and he spoke with a voice straight out of a horror movie. "For years I have gone into hiding, plotting my revenge, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Now as you all prepare for the holidays, a time meant for peace and joy, you will now experience nothing but fear. Your hero is gone, your symbol of hope exposed as the fraud she was. Now with no one to protect you, you are now hopeless. Soon the myth of heroes will come to a end, soon you will all discover that heroes truly are nothing but fairy tales and bedtime stories that you make up to try to hide your fear. But there is no hiding from it, soon you will all face your worst fears, and when you do you will soon discover that the only truth there out there is the truth of hopelessness."

Jim suddenly felt a text come in from his phone, it was from a unknown number. Checking the text his eyes lit up.

_"Info on Barbara, G.C.P.D rooftop now NW." _

Ten minutes later Jim arrived at G.C.P.D. usually when he came here at this time of night it was because something came up that needed the attention of Batman and in the more recent years up to last year Batgirl. Usually it was him summoning them to with the Bat signal. But the Bat signal hadn't shined in over a year now and this time he was the one being summoned to the rooftop. As he arrived on the rooftop he was greeted by a face he hadn't seen in many years.

"Nightwing?"

"Been a long time has it Jim?"

"Not since you graduated from the original Robin and flew solo with a new name and getup."

"I hear there's a new Robin in town, he any good?"

"He manages, but he's not you that's for sure. You have info on my daughter?"

"She is hiding out in my city, Bludhaven, but I must warn you though she isn't the same Barbara that you remember. She has lost her way since she went on the run." Nightwing handed Jim a photo of Barbara's current look. Gone was her long red her and blue eyes, now her hair was a short brunette bob and she was wearing brown contacts. "She is going by the name Stephanie Brown, currently she is working at a bar making minimum rage and living in a beat up apartment on the poorest town in the city. Being a fugitive has really done a number on her."

"Do you have her address?"

"And the name of the bar she's working in," Nightwing handed Jim a slip of paper with the info. "I know she messed up Jim, but she's still a hero deep down, Gotham needs her right now. She needs you Jim, your the only one that can get through to her. Barbara saved you when the city thought you was a criminal, now you must save her."

Down in Bludhaven Barbara was washing the last of the glasses. The Bar was closing up for the night, the last customer having been drug out by the bouncer. This was not the type of job someone with the IQ of Barbara would ever think of working. She was a employee of Wayne Enterprise, she had her dream job, but yet here she was now, a bartender, working for much, _much_ less then what she did when she was a employee of Wayne's.

"Stephanie you almost done with those dishes?" The owner of the bar asked.

"Just about."

"Well lock the place up when your done alright? I'm going home for the night."

"Will do."

This was her life now, gone was the cape and cowl, gone was the gadgets, gone was the name Barbara Gordon. Now there was just Stephanie Brown, a poor girl trying to make a living in a poor rundown town serving alcohol to the lowlifes in this city. Barbara found no joy in this job, but where else could she go? She was a fugitive, on the run for the crimes she committed as Batgirl, the crimes she did as Barbara Gordon. Just in order to stay hidden she had to change her look and name. With a fake ID she had no proof of her college experience and qualifications, as Stephanie Brown she was just a uneducated girl trying to make a living the best way she could.

As she made her way home and locked up the bar for the night, she made her way home, walking two miles on her way back to her worn out apartment. As Stephanie Brown she couldn't even afford even the cheapest of cars, having spent all she had as Barbara running away from her past life. So despite how tired she was, how bad her feet hurt her she walked home in the dark, the same as she did every day for a year now.

Climbing up to the top floor of the complex sat her apartment. It was definitely not like the one she used to share with Sarah and Harley, this was the cheapest of the cheap, the roof leaked when it rained, their was no AC, it was not the ideal way of living. But now it was all she could afford, all her money from her days as A Wayne Enterprise employee gone. Walking to the fridge she pulled out a bottle of whiskey sat down on a beat up sofa that squeaked every time somebody moved and drank straight the bottle. It was a routine she had done most every night now as a way to try to forget all her troubles, as a way to forget her past. But try as she might she never could, no matter how many nights she drank till she passed out she could never forget what happened. She could still see the images in her sleep, the batarange lodged in Hugo's heart, the sword in Ra's Al Ghul's chest. Those images were permanently lodged in Barbara's brain, and no matter how much she drank no matter how many times she passed out on the couch she could never make them go away.

A poor drunk, passed out on her couch feeling sorry for herself. This was what Barbara Gordon had become.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin I just want to say that the Arrow Series finale was amazing. It was emotional, it was bittersweet, it was everything I wanted in the series finale. I will miss that show deeply as it created the CW Arrowverse but I am grateful for the eight seasons it gave us DC fans. **

**Now let's continue. **

The next day Jim walked inside the bar that Nightwing told Barbara was working at to look for his daughter. Nightwing had informed him of everything, her job, her apartment, the name she was going by now and her new look, everything he needed to know to find her.

As Jim walked inside he was greeted by blaring music, and the smell of smoke filling the room. The guests that hung out at this particular bar didn't look like particular family guys either. Most of them was covered in at least one tattoo, several was telling inappropriate jokes that would make a sailor uncomfortable and almost all of them looked like they were way over the legal limit to be considered safe to drive.

As Jim sat down at the front of the bar and lit himself up a cigarette he could hear one drunker screaming while demanding his next drink.

"Hey bitch, where's my damn Bloody Mary!"

"Sorry, sorry," That's when Jim saw her running up with the rude customer's drink. Her hair was now short and dyed brown and she may have been wearing brown contacts, but Jim recognized her face anywhere, his daughter, Barbara. "I've got a lot of order's to deal with."

"Well next time I ask for a drink I don't mean in a few minutes."

"Hey!" Jim yelled at the man, "Give the girl a break will you, you see how packed this place is?"

"Why don't you mind your own business chief before I make you mind it."

"You want to run that buy me again?" Jim then pulled out his badge to let him know he was a cop. "Now I might not be able to arrest you here because this is not my city, but I am still caring my firearm on me and I have been on the job long enough to know all the right places that I could plant a bullet in you without killing you, it would still hurt like hell though. So I am going to tell you nicely this one time, you are going to shut up and finish that drink, you are then going to get up and walk home, and you are not going to disrespect that girl or anyone else here or I am going to shoot a bullet so far up your ass that the doctors might never be able to find it and you will never be able to sit down without thinking you are sitting on a pincushion for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

The man was sweating with fear, but he nodded in understanding.

"That's better."

Jim then got up from his seat and walked up to where Barbara was preparing another drink. He then whispered to her from across the table loud enough so she could here but quite enough that no one else would."Barbara, Babs,"

Barbara paused when she recognized the voice of her father behind her. How did he get here? How did he find her. It didn't matter, she couldn't cause a scene, not here in public. "You got the wrong girl," Barbara replied closing her eyes in guilt.

"Stephanie Brown, that's what you go by now isn't it? I just want to talk."

"I don't know how you got here, I don't know how you found me, but if you want to talk meet me after the bar closes, but I can't talk to you, not here." Barbara then took two shot glasses to a couple of guys at a table across from Jim.

"Thank you kindly beautiful." One man said before reaching behind and slapping Barbara's butt causing her to jump in surprise.

Jim instantly got up and placed a firm hand on the man's shoulders. "Now is that anyway to treat a lady?"

"What's it to you old man? I'm just having a little fun."

"Hey, I recognize you." Jim suddenly realized. "Your Ben Peterson, recently out on parole after spending nine years in prison for armed robbery and another three for assault."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Jim then slammed down his police badge, and Ben's face lit up in fear. "Well I do know that slapping a woman on their rear without consent is considered a form of sexual assault which would mean you were violating your parole. Now unless you want me to haul your ass back to Blackgate you are going to apologize to that woman and you are going to get the hell out of here, do you understand me?"

Ben turned to Barbara, who was still standing in silence at the table. "I'm sorry." Barbara didn't reply, instead just going back to get the next order of drinks made.

"Good, now get out." Ben then jumped out of his table and ran as well as the man drinking with him. Jim walked back up to Barbara who was in the process of making a margarita.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Barbara replied harshly, taking her father by surprise.

"Protecting my daughter from assault?"

"Last thing I want is for there to be a scene, I can handle myself here. I've been doing it for a year."

"Babs, this place, it's not you."

"It is now, so I suggest you leave."

Barbara picked up the margarita and walked pass her father without saying another word. Jim just sighed as he got up and walked out of the bar and into his car. He was not going to leave until he had a real talk with her but he knew that was not going to happen while there was witnesses around to hear him, so for the time being he just rolled down his car window, turned on the radio and lit up another smoke until Barbara got off work.

That didn't happen to be for another four hours, and Jim had run out of cigarettes to smoke after the first hour, but even though he smoked like a chimney he refused to leave his spot in the parking lot until his daughter got off work. The minute he did see her walk out the door however he drove up next to her and rolled down his window.

"Need a ride?"

Barbara sighed but accepted her father's offer and got in the passenger seat as Jim drove off.

"You are really risking me getting caught you know?" Barbara snapped "By coming here."

"I just wanted to see my daughter,"

"Dad I am a fugitive, you even being spotted with me could cause someone to recognize me and then we would both be in danger!"

"I'm willing to take that risk as your father."

"Why did you come here?" Barbara asked "For real? And don't say just to talk because I've been gone for a year, if you wanted to talk that bad you would of found me before now."

Jim sighed. "Scarecrow is back. He attacked Gotham's Christmas parade killed Mr. and Mrs. Ball, and left the Ball children in critical condition.

"That's not my job anymore."

Jim pulled over in a alleyway and pulled up a photo of Michelle "This young girl is currently laying in the hospital after witnessing her parents die in a bombing by Scarecrow that sent fear gas filling the streets. Dozens of other are currently sitting in the hospital from that same attack. Gotham needs you again Barbara, they need the Batgirl."

"I killed two people dad!" Barbara screamed "I betrayed the code, I betrayed the Batman, I betrayed Gotham. I killed Hugo Strange and Ra's Al Ghul. I could of taken them in, but my rage took control, I snapped. When I put on that cowl, I became something else, I became unstable. I thought that I could carry on Batman's legacy with him gone but all it did was make me lose more and more of myself each time I put on that cowl. I failed father."

"So your just going to do this the rest of your days then, serve drinks to the lowest of lowlifes, live in fear and pretend to be someone your not? Do you think Batman ever cared what public opinion ever thought of him? Several people in law services never liked Batman, I didn't myself for a while. Several thought he was just as crazy as the people he put away, hell the Mayor did clear up to the time he left Gotham. But he put on that cape and cowl anyway because he knew that Gotham needed him, and now Gotham needs you Barbara. I'm not asking you to go become Batgirl again permanently, if you want to hang it up for good after this and leave Gotham go ahead. But Gotham needs you again. This, what you are doing now is not you Babs, you deserve better than this, you are better than that bar, then those scum. I know you are scared Barbara, I don't blame you, I've been scared many times on the job. But I know that you still care for Gotham, and you would do anything to keep it safe, I'm just asking you for this one time to don the Batgirl persona to stop that lunatic from destroying Gotham."

Barbara sighed, she really wanted to help, but after what went down with Hugo and Ra's she just didn't think she could. "I'm sorry dad, I know you still want to believe I am better then this, I know you still want to believe that I am still the strong woman I once was, but I'm not. What I did dad was unforgivable. I know they were horrible people but they still deserved to live and instead I murdered them. I know Batman had his critics but at least he could put on the mask knowing that he was better than the people he was putting away, I don't have that privilege anymore. I killed Hugo, I killed Ra's, I have became just as bad as them. Let Robin handle this, hell let Catwoman handle this, I know she is a thief but at least she isn't a murderer. I know you want to believe in me dad, but the truth is that Batgirl is dead."

"I don't believe that," Jim replied as he continued to drive towards Barbara's apartment. "And deep down, I don't think you do either. I'll admit I was shocked and angry at first at the news that my own flesh and blood was Batgirl, but then it all made sense and my anger turned into pride, you were the one that cleared my name, you was the one that stopped Black Mask from taking the city, you was the one that stopped Joker, and you stopped those monsters from destroying Gotham, all of that was you Babs, and you don't need a mask to do that, you don't need to be Batgirl, Batgirl is just a mask, the real hero is you Babs."

As Jim pulled Barbara to her apartment she let out one last sigh. "Hero's don't commit cold blooded murder, vigilante's do. You dad, are the real hero Gotham deserves, and you being here in the car with me, a murderer is putting us both in danger. I love you dad, I always will, but you shouldn't have came here, and for the sake of both of us please just stay away. You can't be affiliated with me again." Barbara got out of her car and as Jim watched his daughter walk up the steps to her apartment he took of his glasses, closed his eyes and pressed his thumb and index finger against his closed eyelids as he wept over his daughter. She had truly lost her way and he was scared she would never find her way again.

He wasn't the only one crying, when Barbara walked inside and closed the door behind her she fell to her knees, curled up in a fetal position with her back against the door and wept hard. She had never talked that way to her father ever, even when she was a stubborn wild child. But she had no choice, she couldn't return back to her old life, return to Batgirl. She hated this life, but it was the only one way she could stay hidden.

"I'm sorry dad, I wish I could help, but I just can't."


	4. Chapter 4

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Dick Grayson opened his eyes at the sound of someone banging on his apartment door. Looking at his alarm clock on his desk he saw that it read eleven AM.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"In a minute!" Dick growled as he sighed and got out of bed, he quickly threw on a pair of pants and a shirt as he walked slowly to the door to confront the person rudely abusing his sleep.

"Yes, what do you want?" Dick growled rudely as he opened the door, he was greeted with a fist to the jaw sending him back a couple of steps. He stood dazed and confused for a couple of seconds as he rubbed his now soar jaw before he noticed a very pissed off Barbara Gordon standing at his front step.

"I'm not entirely sure what I did to deserve that?" Dick replied

"How dare you drag my father here!" Barbara seethed.

"Come again?"

"How stupid do you think I am Nightwing? Who else do you think would let my father in on my location unless you was spying on me then giving my whereabouts to my dad!"

"First of all Batman was the one who ordered me to find you, second of all how do you know that I'm Nightwing and how did you find where I live?"

"I'm not a idiot Dick even though you might think I am, I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman and I know that the old Robin a few years back decided to venture out on his own and become Nightwing, considering that was around the same time the boy Bruce took in Dick Grayson graduated college once I found out Batman's identity it didn't take me long to put two and two together, being a computer genius and a expert hacker it wasn't hard to find where you lived, and as far as Batman sending you tell him that I don't want anybody looking for me."

"You really think that Batman is going to listen? There is probably no one on this planet more stubborn as him. And besides I agree with him, you need my help, rather you like it or not."

"I don't need your help or anybody's."

"Says the College grad working in a bar for minimum rage and drinking till she passes out each night feeling sorry for herself."

"Not everybody got to train under Batman himself Dick, I had to figure everything about being a hero myself, and as much as I tried it consumed me until I broke. Don't you see Dick? Being Batgirl broke me, it destroyed me, and then I committed the one crime that anybody wearing the Bat emblem cannot break, murder."

"You might have wore the Bat emblem Barbara, but you was never Batman, nor was you a part of his team, so stop pretending that you have to obey his rules. You tried so hard to live up to his impossible standards, no one is going to live up to his standards because no can else can be like Batman. The closest one that can is me but I am not him, nor will I be, so stop thinking you have to be him. Yes, you took a life in the life of duty, so what? Shake it off, get some therapy for a few weeks and move on. Your father has killed before in the line of duty, so has most cops in that crime ridden city you live in. Why is it so hard for you to let your past go?"

"It's not just that Dick," Barbara confessed as she broke down. "I failed as Batgirl. I put on the cowl to clear my fathers name, to protect those closest to me, and under my watch one of my best friends became a murderer because of the Joker and then went on to kill my other best friend. I saw the warning signs Dick, and if I followed my Batgirl instincts and intervened earlier I could have helped her, but instead I ignored it because I wanted to believe that one of my best friends couldn't become what Harley ended up becoming, and I ended up losing both of them. I didn't exile myself just because I killed and am wanted for murder. I exiled myself because I failed. I failed my mission as Batgirl, I failed Bruce, I failed my friends, and I failed Gotham."

"You may consider yourself a failure Barbara, but Batman failed more times than you can count. But for every life he couldn't save he knew he could save two more, he knew he couldn't just give up and dwell on his failures, he knew he had to get up because without him, more people would die. He found the strength inside him to not give up the fight, cause he knew Gotham needed him. You need to find that strength in you to. You need to find a way to forgive yourself for your failures and move on."

"I can't Dick, I'm not Batman, I'm not strong enough. I'm going to ask you this one time to stay out of my life, and tell Batman the same thing to. This isn't either of your fights."

Dick sighed and shook his head as Barbara walked off "This is going to be harder than you thought Bruce."

On the other side of the ocean a mysterious figure landed a small plane in front of a heavy guarded wall. The gate was made out of stone and stretched across twenty acres of land. Guarding the main entrance was two female warriors armed with swords. These women didn't seem to intimidate the figure though because he too was armed with two swords placed crisscrossed in sheaths strapped to his back. This man was covered head to two in a black and brown armored suit. He wore a mask on his head that was one half black, the other brown, with a single eye hole on the black half of his mask. This man was Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke. He was a highly skilled, assassin for hire, considered by those who hired him one of the best in the world, he never asked questions, didn't care who the target was or why the client wanted them dead, as long as the price was right he would kill them. But he wasn't arriving to this location because his target was on the other side of the wall, he was here because someone across that wall sent for him, a new target. He was here to find out just who he was being sent to kill next.

As he approached the wall the two female warriors drew their swords. "Halt, what is your business that you dare approach the sacred land of the League of Shadows?"

"At ease soldiers," Deathstroke replied calmly "Ms. Al Ghul requested for me." The two warriors paused for a second then lowered their swords.

"Very well, you may proceed." The assassins opened the wall doors and Deathstroke walked in. It was a long walk to the main temple where Ms. Talia Al Ghul stayed in, the temple rested on top of a mountain a good seven acres into the wall. But Deathstroke didn't care, he had traveled hundreds of miles by foot before to get to some of his targets before, no hill or long walks was going to stop him from his mission. Using his sword as a pick he climbed the mountain where the temple rested, as he climbed higher snow started to fall, not that it bothered Deathstroke, his suit was well padded to be able to take the hardest blows and handle the harshest weather, though the snow did slow him down just a little bit.

After more than a hour scaling the mountain he reached the top, where the temple to the League of Shadows rested. Returning his swords to their sheaths he walked in, were Talia sat on the throne of her father. Approaching the throne Deathstroke dropped to one knee and bowed. "I have arrived as you requested Ms. Al Ghul."

"Slade Wilson, known to the world as Deathstroke, I hear you are the best assassin in the business."

"I do have a reputation of stopping at nothing to kill my target. What is your purpose for me?"

"Last year, my father Ra's Al Ghul was struck down by Barbara Gordon, the Batgirl. By law of the League of Shadows whoever kills the head of the demon becomes the knew demon's head. Barbara was suppose to take my fathers place, instead she fled, disgracing the League and forfeiting her title as the Demon's head. I want you to find her, and kill her. In return you won't have just untold riches, you will have the entire League of Shadows by your side to do as you please as the new head of the League of Shadows."

Deathstroke thought about the offer for a moment. "With the League of Shadows by my side I could finally get my revenge on the one target who ever got away, the Batman. I have heard rumors of a scarecrow figure attacking Gotham, with the League me and him could join forces and destroy Gotham and get my revenge on the Batman."

"The League will do whatever you wish, granted you kill the Batgirl for me first."

Deathstroke bowed again before raising to his feet. "It will be done. The Batgirl, the murderer of your father, will die."

**No way was I going to wrap up this series without bringing in one of my favorite DC villains Deathstroke. He has been the best part of two of my favorite DC shows the original Teen Titans back in the 2000's and Arrow and he has easily became one of my top three if not top two favorite DC villains behind only the Joker himself. I hope you are happy to see him just as much as I am happy to bring him in because he is going to be badass. **

**Till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara found herself rushing back and forth from one end of the drink station to the next, trying frantically to prepare everyone's drinks. The bar was packed during happy hour as dozens of men coming straight from work was deciding it would be a better idea to get drunk then go home to their families, if any of these creeps had families that is.

Barbara had just set down two margarita's at one table then quickly got to work on a Bloody Mary, when she walked over to deliver the Bloody Mary the guy at the opposite end of table, having way to many shots of whiskey decided to lean over and swat Barbara on the butt.

"Now that's a ass I'd love to take home and play with." The man said as he swatted Barbara's rear. Barbara jumped at the unexpected assault on her body, "Why don't you come home with me after work and I'll show you a real fun time."

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step away or leave," Barbara replied trying her best to keep the situation calm, but the man was not having any of it.

"Come on now," The man wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist and was pressing himself real close "You've got a pretty face, I've got a pretty face, what's the problem. I'm also rich as hell and would pay you more in one night then you probably make in one week at this place."

Barbara tried her best not to get violent, she tried her best not to make a scene, but when the man put his hand inside her shirt and started making his hand up to her chest area she grabbed his arm, twisted it backwards before slamming the guy against the table. The whole bar reacted when the man screamed in agony.

"I'm going to let go, and you are going to walk your ass clean out of here you understand?" Barbara growled in the man's ear. The man nodded with tears flowing down his face and as soon as Barbara let go the man ran out of the bar crying.

Noticing the entire bar was looking at her Barbara picked up her drink tray and started walking back to her station, but not without giving the rest of the patrons a warning.

"Anybody else try to assault me like that will get exactly what he did." With that Barbara went back to her station. One man, sitting in the darkest part of the room drinking straight Vodka chuckled and formed a wicked smile on his face. He had a eye patch over his right eye and grey hair and a thin right beard, Slade Wilson. A.K.A Deathstroke. He tracked down Barbara's location and work place and now that he knew which of the women in the bar she was, all he had to do was wait for her to get off and make his move.

Like a predator stalking his prey Slade waited till the perfect time to strike, taking that time to study his prey. Slade waited till the bar closed, only waiting until Barbara told him the bar was closed and he had to leave. But Slade wouldn't go to far, he left the bar and waited in his car in a nearby alley withing view of the bar. Then he waited until Barbara left thirty minutes later and walked home. Getting out of his car Slade went to the rooftop and followed, quietly so Barbara didn't hear or expect anything. Hiding in the rooftop the whole way he saw Barbara reach her apartments, and walk up the two flights of stairs to her cheap and beat up apartments.

"What a dump," Slade referenced about the complex Barbara lived in, "Makes me wonder how this sad woman could take down a man like Ra's Al Ghul." Slade shook his head and put on his helmet, then taking out his swords he leaped from the rooftop and made his way to Barbara's apartment. "Regardless, she's my ticket to owning the league, so she must die."

Walking to the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of hard whisky Barbara sighed as she poured herself a glass, the same way she did almost every night for the past year. She hated working at that bar, hated having to wait on such despicable men who constantly wanted to get in her pants, but she had no choice. With her on the run she couldn't be Barbara Gordon, couldn't be the smart computer hacker and tech genius. If she wanted to stay hidden she had to pretend to be poor and uneducated, and take one of the lowest and unsatisfying jobs in the market for a young woman like her, which in her case was either a bar tender or a prostitute and Barbara still had at least a shred of dignity left in her.

Putting on a CD in her stereo of the Trans Siberian Orchestra she sat down on her couch and drank away as the Christmas Eve Sarajevo started playing. When she was a little girl this was one of her favorite Christmas tunes she loved to listen to with her father. It had became a Christmas tradition for this this to be the first thing that played as her and dad put up the Christmas tree, even as she got older they always listened to that exact same piece as they put up and decorated the tree, even Harley and Sarah got in to it the one Christmas they spent together before the events with the Joker unfolded. Those had been some of her favorite Christmas memories, now as the music played it had became just another reminder of what she had lost when she went on the run.

Her trip down memory lane was interrupted abruptly when Deathstroke suddenly crashed through the window. Pulling out his two sword he pointed the one in his left hand towards Barbara's direction.

"Barbara Gordon, you have been marked with death!"

Thinking fast Barbara through the half full bottle of Whisky at Deathstroke, striking him in the face before she reached up on the wall above her and grabbed a sword mounted on her wall. It was the same sword she used to strike down Ra's Al Ghul a year ago. She kept it with her to remind herself of her horrific actions but right now it could just be the thing that saved her life.

Deathstroke charged Barbara and swung his two swords, lowering herself Barbara raised her sword above her head and quickly blocked Deathstroke's strike. Deathstroke struck again and again, putting more and more force into his strikes, Barbara was barely able to block each strike as she found herself being forced back with every strike. Before Barbara noticed she was in her kitchen being pressed against her silverware drawer. Her sword in one hand she quickly reached with her other hand and pulled out a steak knife and jammed it into Deathstroke's leg causing him to scream in pain allowing Barbara to kick him in the chest. Barbara then grabbed a dirty skillet sitting on the stove from breakfast and smashed it across Deathstroke's face.

"I don't know who you are or how you found me, but you have know idea who you are messing with."

"Oh but I believe I do," Deathstroke hissed as he pulled out the knife. "Barbara Gordon, the Batgirl!"

Barbara gasped when she heard her name and former identity spoken. Her senses quickly kicking back in she quickly dodged to the right as Deathstroke threw her own knife back at her. Deathstroke then lunged at Barbara again and Barbara found herself leaning backwards over the sink as he quickly blocked Deathstrokes strike with her own sword. This guy was trained good, almost as good as Ra's Al Ghul, and Barbara was a little rusty not having to defend herself like this in over a year. She had to get this guy off her, she couldn't continue to play defense with this guy. Kneeing him between the legs she caused him to take a step back allowing her the room to kick him in the face and send him backwards on the floor. Barbara then grabbed Deathstroke by the collar and started beating him in the helmet hoping to knock him out and find out who he was.

"Who are you?"

"Names Deathstroke," Barbara then found herself being smacked hard across the face knocking her off of Deathstroke. Deathstroke then grabbed her and smashed her face against the wall stunning Barbara. Her head spinning, she found herself unable to fight back as Deathstroke grabbed her by the throat and lift her off the floor. "And I'm the new head of the League of Shadows."

Deathstroke then ran his blade through Barbara's chest. Barbara gasped as she felt the metal run through her, her vision blurred she was defenseless as Deathstroke kicked her threw her own broken window and fell onto the roof of a parked car below.

Deathstroke watched from Barbara's apartment as Barbara's eyes closed, then he took a picture of the scene proven that he did his job.

"Nothing personal Barbara," Deathstroke said as he left the scene "Just business."

Two minutes later Dick pulled up on his motorcycle and ran towards where Barbara laid. He had originally decided to head over to Barbara's apartment to try to talk some more sense in to her about returning to Gotham. But the moment he saw Barbara laying lifeless on top of the crushed roof of a parked car, his whole mission changed. Rushing over to Barbara he gasped when he saw her laying bloodied and lifeless taking out his phone he immediately called for help.

"Nine, one, one, what's your emergency?"

"I need a ambulance fast, there's been a stabbing, my friend, she might not make it, hurry!"

When he hung up he took off his shirt and wrapped it around Barbara's chest as he cradled her in his arms. "Hang on Batgirl, hang on!"

Later that night Deathstroke arrived back at the League of Shadows, as he walked up to Talia, who was sitting on her father;s throne he took out the picture of Barbara laying lifeless on top of a car roof, blood spilling from her chest.

"I have done as you asked Ms. Al Ghul, now I expect what is coming to me." Talia took the picture from Deathstroke and with a smile she nodded.

"You have done well Mr. Wilson." Talia then called out to the rest of the league. "The old Demon's head has been slain, and now a new head has taken her place. For now on you worship Slade Wilson, the knew Ra's Al Ghul!" The league beat their chest as they knelt before Deathstroke, who took a seat on the throne reserved for the head of the demons.

"So what's your first order _Ra's Al Ghul_?"

"We are going to do what none of the other Head of Demons could ever do, we are going to go after the most crime plagued city in the world, Gotham City and bring it to the ground. For the League!"

"For the League!" The assassins chanted "For the League!"

**I know I am evil but Dammit if Deathstroke isn't to much fun to write. He just might be my favorite villain to write for this whole Saga. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So the Coronavirus has found it's way to my state and is inching closer to my city but I am not going to give in to this mass panic despite the rough past twenty four hours. I will however advise everyone to be careful, wash your hands and most of all remain calm. Panicking won't solve anything and will only make you sick. **

**Anyway let's continue and hopefully help keep your mind off of what's going on in the real world. **

"Hang on Barbara, hang on!"

Quickly changing into his Nightwing uniform while the paramedics arrived, Dick remained by Barbara's side the entire ride to the hospital, refusing to leave Barbara's side until she was in the surgical room. Then he remained just outside the door, only making two calls as he waited for news on Babs, the first was to her father, the second was to Bruce.

Thirty minutes after getting the call Jim arrived at the hospital a look of sheer terror and concern on his face.

"How is she?"

"She's still in surgery," Nightwing replied "I've been waiting out here this whole time for results but nothing."

"Goddammit I shouldn't have left her," Jim seethed I should have been more pushy, ordered her to return to Gotham, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Jim, you and I both know Barbara well enough to know she wouldn't have gone no matter how hard you pushed her."

"Your right," Jim sighed as he took a seat next to Dick, "It's just that ever since her mom left when she was young, Barbara has remained the only family I have left. I tried so hard to protect her but she was kind of a wild child, always getting into mischief, she was a genius computer whiz, you could argue she was too good, she could hack the most secured websites like it was nothing, I was actually worried she would become a criminal with as good of a hacking job she could do. Then when she graduated college and she got hired on at Wayne Tech, I thought all my fears was put to rest, because she had made it."

"Then all this stuff happened and you found out she was Batgirl," Dick finished as Jim lowered his head and let out a exhale.

"I should be angry, after all she was putting her life in danger every night and keeping it from me. But for some reason I'm not, because in a way I see she has more of me in her than I could ever realize. We both want to protect Gotham, and we both do it in our own ways, me on the force and Barbara, by following in the footsteps of the man she idolized back when I still wanted to put him behind bars."

"She did so much good for Gotham, I know I don't live in Gotham anymore, but I kept up with what was going down there every chance I got, and I followed her whole career, from her first mission to her last. For what it's worth, I don't think Barbara is the menace Gotham believes her to be."

"Thank you, I'm glad you have her back. I'm afraid though the G.C.P.D don't agree, if they ever found her..."

"They'd go after her I know, and it's that one of the fears I believe that has kept her from ever returning, that and her guilt. She truly believes she failed Batman and Gotham when she killed Ra's and Strange. I tried everything but, I couldn't convince her."

"Than why don't you try me," Both Dick and Jim jumped when they saw Batman walking into the hospital. He was holding a bouquet of roses in his hands for Babs when she woke up.

"Jesus Batman, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Got your message Nightwing, how is she?"

"Still not out."

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Jim asked Batman.

"Not yet, but I have friends in the Justice League looking into it, As soon as I heard the news I instantly left for here so I haven't had time to investigate."

A few minutes later the nurse walked out pulling the gloves off her hands and approached the group, "She's up and stable, she should be okay, but she needs to stay here for a few more days, with how deep she was stabbed she's lucky to be alive."

"Thank you," Jim replied giving the nurse a hug as he walked into the room to see his daughter. She laid on her back staring at the ceiling, her entire abdomen was wrapped up in bandages from the surgery and she looked weak, but she would live that's the main thing.

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked as he took a seat by his daughter.

"Like I shouldn't be alive."

"You got Nightwing to thank for that."

"It's funny, this past year all I wanted to do was go to sleep and not wake up, I often preyed for death, the guilt I have felt, I just wanted to give up on life. Then this asshole shows up actually wanting to kill me, and then somehow despite my prayers for death, my survival instincts kicked in and I found myself fighting for my life. Why? This guy had the golden opportunity to do what I had been praying for this past year and yet I lived."

"Maybe the world isn't finished with you yet."

That voice, Barbara's eyes lit up and she saw him.

"Batman?"

"Hey Barbara."

Barbara's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her hero standing there in the hospital room with her, and she just sobbed. "Batman, I am so sorry, I failed you. I tried to be the hero you are, then I broke your code, I killed. I went against everything you stand for. I don't deserve to where the bat on my chest."

"Shh," Batman calmly shushed her as he put a gentle glove to her cheek. "You haven't failed me Barbara,"

"But Batman? I killed."

"Babs, you may dress like me, but you aren't me, and you shouldn't try to be like me. You have spent your entire career as Batgirl trying to prove yourself to me, trying to be like me, when you should only be the hero you want yourself to be. You made some mistakes in the field, it happens. Even I have failed on the field."

"But Batman, you have never killed anyone."

"No, but I haven't saved every villain I crossed, the Red Hood would have never became the Joker if I hadn't let him fall into that vat of chemicals, there has been more than one gangster or thief that have fallen to their deaths during my pursuits. And I know deep down you never intended for those deaths to happen. You need to forgive yourself Barbara."

"How?" Barbara cried "How can I forgive myself Batman? How can I move on from this? Every cop in Gotham is after me!"

"Not every cop," Jim assured.

"Barbara, do you remember during my first year as Batman? Every cop including your father wanted to arrest me, you was one of the only people that believed in me, and you went behind your fathers back to hack into my computer and voice coms, feed me info you stole from your father and help me in my battle. You believed in me when no one else did, and eventually thanks to your help the rest of Gotham eventually warmed up to me to. Right now you are in a tough situation yourself. You need someone to believe in you, but you already have more people behind you then I ever did when I started out. You have your father, Nightwing, and Robin, and you have me. Trust in them, let them help you, Gotham might doubt you right now, but in time they will learn to believe in you again. In time, they will accept you back into their life."

"I'm scared Batman."

"I know, it's okay, face it, beat it, use your fear to your advantage."

"How can I do that?"

"By becoming Batgirl again."

"What if she doesn't exist anymore?"

"Barbara, the costume isn't what made you Batgirl, you had her in you all along, rather you put on that cowl or not you are still Batgirl, and if you ever want to get your life back and not live in fear and exile you are going to have to face your fears again."

Barbara closed her eyes as tears fell down her face, choking up she nodded. She wanted so bad to fix her mistake, to make it up to Gotham and show them she was still the hero they once believed in. She was scared though that she let Batman down, yet here he was still believing in her the same as he did when she first put the costume on when she went up against Black Mask. Barbara had never ran away from a challenge before, yet that had been just what she had been doing for the past year.

"You really believe I can clear my name by taking down Scarecrow?"

"Maybe not immediately but it will be a start."

Barbara sighed "Then I guess I can try, after I get out of here that is."  
"Speaking of which," Jim asked "Do you know who it was that attacked you?"

"How could I not? I fought like hell to try to get him off me, he called himself, Deathstroke."

Batman froze when he heard that name and immediately stormed out of the room.

"Batman?" Barbara called out before turning to her father and Dick "Did I hit a nerve or something?"

Dick walked outside to check on Batman, who he found staring out of the hallway window.

"He's back Dick."

"I know Bruce, I remember how much of a challenge you faced with him last time you to met."

"He came closer to killing me more than the Joker ever did, all these years he has spent plotting vengeance..."

"Do you think he is working with Scarecrow?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out, he nearly killed one of us tonight Dick, I will not rest until he is stopped."

Scarecrow was in his underground lair building another bomb filled with his deadly fear toxin. This bomb he would set off at the Gotham City police department and film as he witnessed Gotham City's finest choke on it's own fear.

"Gotham City has put their faith to long into heroes," Scarecrow growled as he finished putting together his bomb "Now they will witness as their precious G.C.P.D cowers in their own fear. Soon they will know the truth, there is no such thing as heroes, and the only certainty in life is fear."

"You dream big my friend," Scarecrow turned behind him as he heard a mysterious voice come from the shadows, "But you can dream even bigger."

"Who dares enter here," Scarecrow hissed as he raised one of his syringed filled gloves. "Show yourself or prepare to get a taste of my fear toxin!"

"Oh I don't want to fight you my friend," Just then Deathstroke appeared out of the shadows along with eight members of the League of Shadows behind him. "Actually, I am here to offer my assistance. Call it a partnership."

"Why should I accept your assistance, and who the hell are you anyway?"

"Forgive me," Deatstroke replied "My name is Slade Wilson, but you can call me Deathstroke, I am now the head of the League of Shadows, and what I can offer you is more than just crushing the spirits and hope of Gotham's citizens. With my assistance you can crush Gotham itself."

"I'm listening,"

"Gotham is one of the most plagued cities in the world, but with your fear toxin and the League of Shadows by your side you can have the whole city tear itself apart. Batgirl may be gone, but Batman, Robin and several other of these masked pests are still out there to stop you. With my assistance I can assure that your fear toxin goes off as planned. Imagine all of Gotham choking on it's own fear, tearing each other apart in terror, and no masked vigilantes standing in your way? You can spread your fear toxin across the entire country, Metropolis, Central City, Star City. We can we shape this world Crane, all it takes is our partnership."

Scarecrow thought about it for a minute then with a smile he shook Deathstroke's hand.

"Let's show the world what real fear is."


	7. Chapter 7

Being in a hospital bed was not going to stop Barbara from helping out where she could. Having Jim go back to her apartment and get her laptop Barbara hacked into all of Gotham's cameras in order to track down where Scarecrow was hiding.

"Crane must have gone underground after the parade," Barbara told Batman over her earpiece. "According to my dad the cops have searched every one of Crane's old hideouts but have shown up empty. Wherever he is he is making sure he is well hidden."

"Any clues that could possibly lead us to him?" Batman said as he drove through the Gotham streets.

"Well there is a couple, there has been reports of a possible break in at Ace Chemicals over the past week. Security cameras picked up the shadow of a intruder well past closing time at the plant but without facial recognition the cops couldn't do much.

"One other thing clue that could help, reports surfaced that seven hundred pounds of a special spores from a rare plant in the amazons was stolen from Gotham University science lab. These spores when mixed with liquid can cause a hallucination three times more deadly than anything Crane has used in the past."

"What was Gotham University doing with their hands on that much spores?"

"Beats me, but it doesn't take a genius to know who took those spores. With that much toxin he could poison the entire city. A place like Ace chemicals would definitely be big enough to make his toxin.

"He's going to release his fear toxin from Ace chemicals and poison the entire city." Batman realized.

"Batman, I know you are still working with the Justice League, but I am in no condition to work this one, you got to stop him for me."

"And I will, good work Barbara."

"Another thing, there is a new Robin in town that may be of assistance."

"A new Robin?" Nightwing suddenly spoke up over the ear piece. "We all know there is only one true Robin."

"Nightwing, we all know you gave up that title years ago, it's fair game now."

"I knew I should of Copyrighted that identity when I used it."

"Scarecrow has been in hiding for many years, who knows what he is capable of now, be careful you two."

"We always are," Batman replied "Stay on the line in case we need you."

"It sure does feel good to have Batman back." Jim replied sitting next to Barbara.

"I just hope I didn't ruin the Bat name with my crimes."

"Ah Batman can handle any bad PR. Nobody was able to catch him in his early days, I'm sure nobody can catch him now."

Barbara didn't respond as she just tapped away on her laptop.

"What are you doing there Babs?"

"Looking into every camera at Ace chemicals. If he is there, I'll find him."

"The cameras didn't catch him before, what makes you think they will catch him now?"

"Because I have a secret weapon." Suddenly the entire map of Ace chemicals showed up on screen and Barbara could see every nook and cranny of the plant at the swipe of her finger.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"I hacked into Wayne's satellite, I was a expert hacker before you sent me to college remember, and I still remember some of my old tricks."

"Well, at least you are using them for good this time."

Suddenly something caught Barbara's eyes. In a old building at Ace there was a huge clear tank, the tank was four stories high and filled with a green toxin. It was a building that had been condemned at Ace due to mold but had yet to be torn down. The building had been locked and nobody had entered the building since its condemnation making it perfect for Scarecrow to hide something this size. The tank had tubes sticking out of each corner that went under ground. Barbara swiped her fingers across her laptop several times to try to find where the tubes landed.

"The Gotham, sewer system. Look's like he isn't done trying to use the sewers as a mean for releasing his toxins."

"Only with that much toxin he won't only effect Gotham but the whole county in general." Jim gasped.

"Batman," Barbara called out over her earpiece as she typed away on the laptop, "I'm sending you the building number at Ace where his toxin is being held. He has enough gas to not only fill all of Gotham but the whole County, you need to stop him now!"

"Roger that, good work Barbara."

"Don't worry Babs," Jim assured "Batman has tangled with Scarecrow many times. This should be a cakewalk."

"I don't know, this seems to simple." Barbara thought. Like Ace Chemicals is to obvious. It's almost as if he wants whoever is looking for him to find it." Barbara continued to tap away on her computer when she noticed something. "That's strange,"

"What is it?"

"There was a regular security camera in this building working just yesterday. Now it's not showing up on any of my security feed.

"What are you saying?"

"Scarecrow must of cut the camera so no one could see him plant this. But even so Batman's computer skills, while not quite as good as mine still are top of the notch. He could easily hack into Wayne's satellite and discover this. Scarecrow had to know this unless..." Barbara's eyes lit up. "Scarecrow wanted Batman to find this."

Batman had contacted Robin and he quickly arrived to Ace chemicals where they broke into the room where the toxin tank sat.

"Careful," Batman warned Nightwing and Robin as he took out his spray gun that held the explosive gel. "When I spray this on we will will need to be a good half a mile away if we want to avoid the blast.

"Batman get out of there," Barbara warned over her earpiece.

"Barbara, what's wrong?"

"It's a trap, they are setting up as ambush."

Suddenly the door shut behind the three masked vigilantes as Scarecrow's face popped up on a giant screen. "Hello Dark Knight, I was hoping to see your face again. Like you I have also disappeared for several years only to finally show my face again."

"Whatever your plan is Crane, you won't win."

"Oh but I think I will, you see Batman, this time I have brought me some new friends."

The vigilantes suddenly heard the cocking of guns behind them, as the lights turned on the three vigilantes found themselves surrounded by the league of shadows.

"Greetings detective," Stepping out from the crowd Deathstroke drew his sword. "It's been a long time."

"So, your the new head of the league," Batman growled.

"Yes, and I will taker it to greater heights then Ra's ever did, beginning with killing you!" Deathstroke charged Batman with his sword causing Batman to dodge out the way."

"You can't dodge my blade forever Batman!" Deathstroke roared as he swung his sword again, only Batman dodged it again and laid a blow to his gut knocking him back.

"Take care of the toxin!" Batman ordered Robin as he fought of Deathstroke. Robin and Nightwing had been battling the rest of the league of shadows. Robin laid a blow from his staff across one assassins head as he shot a grappling hook to the tank. While Batman battled Deathstroke he tossed the explosive gel towards Robin who sprayed it onto the tank. That's when something donned on him, the three of them was badly outnumbered, and Nightwing was defending the entire league on his own, not one of them had even attempted to come after Robin when he went after the toxin.

"Babara, I want you to run a scan on these toxins," Robin said over his earpiece. "Something's not right."

"I know, this whole situation seems off." Barbara scanned the tank, zooming in on the toxins she snapped a photo and then compared it to the spores that was actually stolen.

"Wait?" Barbara gasped "The spores don't match with the toxin, these are fake. It's a decoy, get out of there now!"

Scarecrow then stepped out of the shadows and ran syringes into Robins shoulders. "And you walked right into my trap."

Robin fell to the ground, suddenly he started hallucinating, seeing Gotham burn, all of Batman's biggest villains running wild, he also saw himself surrounded by Hugo Strange's monsters. They were attacking him but they wasn't able to kill him, but at the same time Robin wasn't able to shake them off.

"No, no, get them off! Stop!" Robin screamed in fear.

"Robin!" Batman shouted in concern, turning his attention towards his fallen alley. His change of attention was enough to distract him long enough for Deathstroke to run his sword through Batman's back.

"NO!" Nightwing screamed seeing his mentor get run through by Deathstrokes blade.

"BATMAN!" Barbara screamed watching the whole thing unfold through her laptop.

"Nightwing get Robin and get out of here now!" Batman ordered.

"Like hell, I'm not leaving you!"

"That's a order!"

Nightwing didn't want to do it, but he knew better than to defy Bruce's orders. Taking out a smoke pellet he tossed it onto the ground, blinding the league as he grabbed Robin, smashed through the wooden door and escaped the building, leaving a fatally wounded Batman alone with Scarecrow, Deathstroke and the League of Shadows.

"So, the great detective finally falls!" Deathstroke taunted as he knelt over the wounded Batman as he bled out. "You was a good rival, you fought with honor, I respect that. But this was the only way it was going to end."

"Even if I die, there will always be someone who will stop you!"

"Who? Batgirl is no longer a threat, and that ward of yours isn't near the threat you are. Gotham is finished, my only regret is that you won't be able to see what happens to the city you fought so hard to defend."

Suddenly Batman saw the screen turn to footage of him, with the Gotham news symbol on the bottom of the screen. Scarecrow picked up the detonator to the explosive gel as he, Deathstroke and the league left the room as Batman laid to injured to move

"Watch in fear Gotham City," Scarecrow taunted to the camera "As your savoir dies!" Scarecrow pressed the button and all of Gotham watched helplessly as the building blew up with Batman inside.

"NO!" Barbara screamed throwing her laptop to the ground as she sobbed into her fathers arms. Jim, unable to grasp what just happened just sat frozen with a shocked look on his face.

"Your savior is no more!" Scarecrow taunted "And soon, all of Gotham will join him as you die from your own fear!"

Later that night as the building in ace chemicals was nothing now but just rubble a Talia walked up to the pile of burnt rubble and started digging through, removing debris after debris until she dug up Batman's body. His suit was almost completely gone, and he was covered in blood. Bending down, she checked to see if there was a pulse, only to find to her horror there wasn't one.

"Get the Lazarus pit ready," Talia told a second female assassin. The assassin nodded as Talia picked up Batman's body and carried it away.

Despite the doctors orders Barbara forcefully checked herself out, saying they couldn't force her to stay if she was able to move around. Scarecrow and Deathstroke crossed a line, and despite her injuries and her fears, she was not going to let him die in vein. Stealing a car from the police impound Barbara drove towards the Batcave where Alfred set alone in tears, morning the loss of Batman. He didn't notice anybody enter until Barbara walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulders

"They won't get away with this."

"Barbara? Oh my God, I'm so glad your doing okay."

"Wheres my suit?"

"Where you always kept it, I never moved it hoping one day you would return."

"Well that day has come," Barbara walked over to the case where her suit stood. "I've been running for to long, and Gotham has suffered because of it. Gotham may not want me, but they need me more than ever now." Opening the case Barbara grabbed her cowl and stared at it as she held it in front of her face.

"It's time the Batgirl returned."


	8. Chapter 8

Selina, Dick and Tim met Barbara at her Bludhaven apartment. Barbara was sitting in her couch her forehead resting in her palm as she came to grasp with reality. Selina leaned against a wall while Tim rested in a chair and Dick leaned against her dining room table. Nobody said a word for several minutes as everyone tried to take in what just happened. Bruce was gone, the Batman. It didn't feel real, it felt like a bade dream. Bruce had survived much more dangerous situations than what they just went through, much more dangerous villains. But yet they saw it happen. He saw the blade get ran through Bruce, they saw him not make it out as the building exploded. There was no doubt bout it, Batman was gone.

"This is all my fault." Tim replied, "I should have gone after him,"

"There was nothing you could do," Dick replied "Batman knew everyday that someday he might die out there yet he put on that cowl anyway because Gotham depended on him. Now Gotham depends on us."

"You said you searched the rubble afterwords and yet you didn't find him." Selina replied to Dick. "Any chance he survived and fled?"

"If he did we would know it by now." Barbara replied "Alfred was a surgeon in the military he was basically Bruce's personal doctor. He put the chip in my spine that enables me to walk after Harley paralyzed me. If Bruce survived he would be in the Batcave right now recovering."

The room was silent for a few moments before Selina spoke up again. "Okay then, now what do we do?"

"Scarecrow knows we are going to come after him now more harder than ever before, he is going to have Deathstroke and the league by his side wherever he goes."

"Deathstroke was a challenge for me and Bruce even before he took over the league, I can't imagine the threat he will pose paired with the League and Scarecrow."

"What about you Babs?" Tim asked "If you go back out there you know you will be hunted, and not just by Scarecrow and the League."

"I know Tim," Barbara sighed "But rather or not Gotham wants me or not they need me. Bruce is dead, somebody needs to wear the bat mantel in his place. Even if it's just for one last mission. But I can't do this alone, I am going to need a team if we are going to stop Scarecrow and Deathstroke."

"We got your back Barbara, no matter what." Dick replied.

"Good because what I am suggesting we do next is going to be highly illegal."

"Oh, I'm liking the sound of this already," Selina purred

"Um exactly how illegal are we talking about here?" Dick asked

"We need all hands on deck if we are going to beat Scarecrow, that includes my old friend Harley Quinn."

"Isn't she currently in Arkham?" Tim asked.

"Exactly, we are going to do a jail break."

"Excuse me, you want us to do what?" Dick asked.

"Harley may have been brainwashed by the Joker, but i helped her break loose from his grip and she helped me defeat him. I know she did some bad things, but she is not a monster. She can use what Joker turned her into for our advantage."

"I don't know," Dick replied hesitant "You are already a wanted criminal as it is, are you sure this is the best way to announce your return to action?"

"I'm already a wanted criminal anyways nobody cares anymore."

"I think it's a splendid idea myself," Selina purred, "When do we start?"

"You and Tim don't have to assist if you don't want to but regardless I'm going through with this. Batman's gone, and I'll be damned if I don't bring his killer to justice."

"By intentionally becoming what he stood against?" Dick asked "Are you willing to sacrifice more of your morality in pursuit of justice?"

"Gotham is in danger, and Batman can know longer save it. For to long I tried to live up to Batman's standards, follow his code, I can't do that anymore. I might wear the bat symbol but I'm not Batman, and I can't pretend to be like Batman anymore. I will do whatever it takes to save Gotham, and if that means breaking a few laws than so be it. All I ask is you stay out of my way."

"Damn if I was a lesbian I would so marry you right now," Selina smiled.

"I won't stop you," Dick replied "But I warn you, you break into Arkham, you free Harley, and you will have every single cop in Gotham after you."

Barbara didn't respond immediately as she put on her cowl and went for the door. As she opened the door she turned to Dick and firmly replied "I dare them to try."

Dick just sighed and rubbed his temple as Barbara left, "Is this really how you want your legacy to look like Barbara?"

Talia led Bruce to the Lazarus pit, as it was being prepared. As the pit bubbled and boiled Talia laid Bruce on a wooden plank and lowered his body with rope down into the pit until Bruce was fully submerged. After a couple minutes they heard a loud shriek and Bruce jumped out of the pit and attacked Talia and the female assassin aiding her. Talia had been through this to many times with her father to not know what was happening. Every time the Lazarus Pit brought someone back from the dead the chemicals from the pit messed with their mind, making whoever was in the pit more and more insane. It was one of the reasons why Talia's father Ra's Al Ghul wanted to find a heir to the League for so long so he would no longer need to use the pit. Though the Pit had kept Ra's alive for centuries, each time he used it the pit would cause him to go more and more mad to where Ra's was actually afraid of what he would become each time he came out. Once Ra's had died for the last time at the hands of Barbara, Talia thought she would no longer need the pit. That was until her beloved fell to the hands of the League's newest leader, Deathstroke. Refusing to let her beloved go out that way she braved the dangerous affects of the Lazarus pit to bring Bruce back. Now she just hoped she could last long enough for the affects to wear off him.

"Bruce, beloved it's me!" Talia cried out as Bruce attacked. Talia didn't dare use her weapons on him, Talia new Bruce wouldn't dare fight her in his right mind, if she was going to fend him off she would have to do it with hand to hand combat. Unfortunately for her Bruce was just as good in combat as her.

Bruce tackled her to the ground, before lifting Talia up above his head and tossed her towards the edge of the pit. It took everything in Talia's power to avoid falling in.

"Bruce, I know your not in your right mind," Talia protested as Bruce walked toward's her. "But you got to snap out of this."

Suddenly the second female Assassin lunged at Bruce, wrapping her arms around him from behind hoping to pin him to the ground. Bruce however grabbed her arm's tossed her over his shoulders and slammed her into the ground.

"Shiva, no!" Talia called out in concern.

"I'm fine," the assassin, named Shiva replied as Talia helped her to her feet. If they was going to overpower Bruce they were going to have to work together. Bruce in his right mind was nearly impossible to defeat, Bruce however under the affects of the pit though was stuff nightmares was made of. Bruce let out a roar as he charged the two assassins. Using all of her strength Talia grabbed Bruce by the wrist's and delivered a knee to his gut as Shiva took out a chain to try to bind him until the affects wore off. Grabbing a chain Shiva wrapped it around Bruce's right wrist and started to pull his wrist behind his back. Shiva was hoping to wrap the chain around Bruce's second wrist, but before she could perform the task Bruce grabbed the chain with his free hand and swung Shiva into a wall. Bruce then charged at Shiva, grabbing her by the forehead and slammed the back of her head into the rock wall.

"Bruce don't!" Talia came from behind and delivered a kick to the back of Bruce's head, releasing his grip from Shiva. "Stand down Bruce, I don't want to hurt you."

Unfortunately the feelings right now wasn't mutual, Bruce lunged at Talia, delivered a high power kick to her gut, knocking the wind right out of her. Then, grabbing Talia by the back of her top he slammed Talia to the ground then put a foot on her chest to keep her from moving. What Shiva saw next caused her eyes to go wide, Bruce placed himself on top of Talia, wrapped his two hands around her throat and started to strangle her.

"Bruce... please," Talia coughed as Bruce tightened his grip. She could see it in his eyes, Bruce wasn't there, the affects of the pit had for the moment completely consumed him and was controlling him. "Don't do this."

Suddenly Talia heard a thunk and saw Bruce fall off her. Talia's eyes widened when she saw Shiva standing above her with a large rock in her hand.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him." Shiva replied as Talia checked Bruce's pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed he was still breathing. "But we couldn't hold him off much longer he was going to kill you if not both of us."

"Just get a chain so we can bind him to something till the affect's wear off." Shiva nodded and two minutes later returned with another chain. Clamping one shackle to Bruce's left wrist she clamped the other shackle to a pole just outside the entrance. "I'm sorry I had to do this Bruce, hopefully the affects wear off soon and you will be back to normal. I didn't attend for Deathstroke to kill you, I swear."

Down in Scarecrow's lair in underground Gotham Scarecrow was finishing up his latest batch of fear toxin, Deathstroke was present with ten of his assassins. When Scarecrow was finished he put his toxin in the syringes on his gloves then turned to Deathstroke.

"May I use one of your men as a Guinea pig?"

Deathstroke bumped shoulders with the assassin on his right who nodded and beat his chest. "For the league." Then the assassin went to his knees as Scarecrow injected the syringes on his left glove into the assassin. Before long the assassin was screaming in fear as he started scratching his body as if something was crawling on him.

"Get them off!" The assassin cried "Get them off, get them off!" before to long the assassin took out his sword and fell on it, killing himself. Even a man as void of little emotion as possible like Deathstroke couldn't help but gasp in surprise of what he just witnessed.

"What did he see?"

"His worst nightmare," Scarecrow chuckled. "Isn't it something Deathsroke, that a man as powerful as your league of shadows can even be driven to such fear that they will be willing to kill themselves as a mean to escape it. Your men are the best of the best, imagine what the normal human mind can handle."

Deathstroke chuckled at the thought "Your going to have all of Gotham kill themselves out of fear."

"Or each other, those who do survive what's coming will be driven so mad that they will kill themselves within a years time." Scarecrow took several glass tubes of the toxin, put it in a brief case and handed it to Deathstroke. "A little contribution for the league. Do with it as you wish."

"You have created your toxin, I assume though you aren't going to release it on the entire city right away, so what's the next part of your plan?"

"The plan is what it's always been to make Gotham lose hope. To make them see that there is no such things as heroes. With your help Deathstroke we will hit the G.C.P.D, and make Gotham watch as Gotham's finest kill themselves in their fear, then do the same to the city leaders. Then when no hope is left, then we will release it on the city."

"And all of Gotham," Deathstroke chuckled "Will burn."

**You like the surprise Lady Shiva cameo? Maybe I will use more of her in future chapters, maybe I won't I don't know yet. Honestly I added her last minute, wanting to have a second member of the league assist Talia defending a Lazarus pit affected Batman and remembering Lady Shiva was affiliated with them made her the prime choice. Again, don't know right yet if I will use her more but there is a chance I will, it will just depend on how this story goes. **

**Take care, stay safe. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Alfred, have you hacked into the security cameras

"I have Ms. Gordon" Alfred replied over Barbara's earpiece "But may I remind you that what you are about to do is super illegal?"

Barbara stood on the Arkham rooftop, dressed in her Bat suit minus her cowl.

"No one cares anymore Alfred, I'm a wanted criminal anyway."

"But what about your legacy Ms. Gordon, the legacy of the Batgirl? Is this really how you want to be remembered?"

"Gotham is going to hell, and I will break whatever law I must to keep it safe, regardless of your approval or that of anyone else."

"I will help you this one time only," Alfred sighed "But if this goes south you are on your own."

"I will ensure you that none of this will be traced back to you Alfred. Lead me through this and I ensure you I will never ask your help on something like this again."

"You better keep your word on that," Alfred sighed as he looked through the security footage. "Okay, in the hall right below you there is three guards, one guarding the east hallway and two to your right. The hallway that holds Harley is on the right side. I do hope you have a way to get pass them without being noticed?"

"If I did that it wouldn't be a challenge now would it?"

Alfred sighed "Just be careful Ms. Gordon."

"I always am Alfred," Barbara then put on her Cowl and crashed through the window, instantly attracting the attention of the three guards.

"Batgirl? She's returned, take her down!"

Without hesitation Batgirl through a Batarange at the one guard to her left, knocking the gun out of his hand. Then shooting out her grappling gun she wrapped it around the other two guards, dropping them two the floor. The guard to her left swung at Batgirl but Batgirl grabbed him by the wrist, twisted it backwards, causing it to break, Batgirl could hear the bone snap through the guard's screams.

"Ms. Gordon, four more guards are on your way to your right, I suggest you hurry this up."

"Roger that Alfred." Batgirl then threw the one guard into the two on the ground. Taking out three Bataranges she tossed one at each guards head, knocking them out. Picking up her Bataranges she tossed she headed towards the right, only to pause when she saw four red dots pointed at her chest.

"Freeze Ms. Gordon!" One of the guards warned "On the ground."

"You really want to gun down the Commissioner's daughter?" Barbara replied.

"No but we will if we must!"

"Gentlemen, I guarantee that would not end well for you, so I suggest you do me a huge favor, and get the hell out of my way!" Batgirl then tossed four bataranges, knocking each gun out of the guards hands. Batgirl then lunged at the first guard punching him in the chest, instantly knocking the wind out of him. She then stabbed her gauntlet into his shoulder causing him to scream in pain before she slammed his face into the metal bars of one of the cells.

Two guards grabbed Batgirl by each arm trying to contain her, but she instantly reacted by head butting the guard to her left causing him to release his grip. She then used her free arm to punch the guard to her left in the face. She grabbed both guards and forced them to butt heads, knocking them out.

"Freeze Gordon!" Batgirl heard the cocking of a gun behind her.

"Barbara, the fourth guard has retrieved his weapon!" Alfred's voice replied. "I suggest you think of something fast."

Batgirl ducked as the guard fired a shot, she then picked up the body of one of the guards she knocked out and held it close to her chest.

"I would think very closely about your next move!" Batgirl roared "Now drop the gun!"

"After you stand down and give yourself up!" The guard then grabbed his radio and called for backup.

Furious with the guards sudden action she tossed the unconscious body at the guard, knocking him to the ground before grabbing him by the hair, pulling his head back as far as his neck would reach and then slammed it into the ground.

"Ms. Gordon, by my estimates backup will arrive in less then two minutes."

"Then we better make this quick." Batgirl then picked up the keys from the guard she just knocked out and ran down the other side of the hall where Harley was held.

Harley was laying on her mattress staring at the ceiling when she head the sound of cell door unlocking.

"Babs? What are you doing here?"Harley gasped seeing her old friend busting her out.

"I'm getting you out of here, come on!"

"Babs are you crazy? Your a wanted criminal, this is only going to make things worse for you."

"Right now I have more important things to worry about then what people think of me, now come on!" Batgirl grabbed Harley by the hand and led her down the hallway they came. Suddenly they were stopped by six guards all pointing weapons at them.

"You still know how to fight?" Batgirl asked Harley

"Yes."

"Good, I take the three on the left, you take right!"

Nodding Harley lunged at the three on the right, grabbing his gun and while wrestling it away slammed him into another guard, grabbing the gun she smacked it across the guard's head. Harley then noticed more guards coming their way, turning to her left she saw Poison Ivy in her cell. Despite Harley once being her psychiatrist she did befriend Ivy during her pass four years as a patient in Arkham, turning the gun towards the cell she fired and blasted the lock free.

"What are you doing?" Batgirl asked, noticing Harley freeing Ivy.

"You want to get out of here or not?" Harley snapped.

Suddenly large vines shot out of the cell and grabbed each guard, lifting them in the air and throwing them out windows and through hallways.

"Thanks Ivy!" Harley responded "I owe you one!"

"I will hold off the rest of the guards you get out of here!" Ivy responded

"Come on!" Batgirl wrapped one arm around Harley's waist and grappled the two of them out through one of the many broken windows.

"Catwoman where are you at?" Batgirl called through her earpiece.

"On the East side of the Asylum, hate to be the barer of bad news but the cops have been informed of your breakout. I can hear their sirens approaching. You got to hurry it up now!"

Shooting her grapple towards the east side of Arkham Batgirl reached Catwoman on her motorcycle within a minute.

"There's not going to be enough room for the three of us." Harley pointed out.

"Catwoman, get Harley to safety, I'll lead the cops out of here!"

"Batgirl there has to be at least a dozen or more cops heading this direction, you will never escape them!"

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing, now go!"

Catwoman wanted to protest farther but she knew it would be pointless. Driving off with Harley, Batgirl waited for the cops to show up. Which they didn't take long.

"Barbara Gordon!" a dozen police cars plus a helicopter showed up at Batgirls position. All twenty four cops exited their vehicle and pointed their guns at Batgirl's direction. "We have you surrounded! Give yourself up."

Batgirl studied the situation, none of the police cars were currently occupied with every officer currently positioned outside their cars and pointing their weapons her way. If what she was planning would work she wouldn't kill a single one of these officers, but she might hurt them. She had no choice, if she was going to escape them she would have to do it.

"Daddy I hope you can forgive me." Barbara said to herself as she pressed a button on her motorcycle causing two machine guns to pop out. The cops eyes widened as they noticed what she was about to do.

"Don't you do it Barbara, don't you do it!" The look in Batgirl's eyes said it all, and the officer suddenly turned to his men. "Get down!"

Barbara then fired a shot at the car in front of her. It exploded on the spot and was sent flying in the air, knocking a few officers backwards with it. With a pathway cleared Batgirl took off. Her motorcycle speeding past the two dozen officers now currently firing at her direction.

"Check the wounded and call a medic pronto!" The lead officer shouted at his assistant. "The rest of you pursue her, she can not get away" The officer got in his car and immediately radioed for backup."

"This is detective Bullock in pursuit of Barbara Gordon the Batgirl! She is heading East bound! Requesting all units pursue!" Turning on his sirens Bullock immediately chased after her.

Batgirl could hear the sirens behind her, turning behind her she saw five police cars speeding her direction, as well as the helicopter shining it's light down on her position.

"Oh daddy if you could only see your little girl now."  
Jim was watching Barbara though, the news of Batgirl's return had quickly made it's way to all of Gotham's main news stations, and Vickie Vale was reporting the chase as footage from the helicopter pursuing her was being broadcast for all of Gotham to see.

"Police are currently in pursuit of Barbara Gordon, the Batgirl as we speak, as she is making her way across the busiest intersection in Gotham. Detective Bullock, the lead cop in the chase has ordered the city borders blocked to ensure she doesn't escape. We will report more on this breaking news story as it becomes available.

"Oh Barbara," Jim sighed as he sat down in his chair in front of the TV and lit up a cigarette. A strain of guilt started to swell up inside him, he pressured Barbara into returning, but he didn't expect the first thing she did was break into Arkham to break her old friend "You better know what you are doing."

Batgirl raced down the interstate, swerving into lane after lane as she passed every car she could in hopes to lose the police. Unfortunately for her they were right on her tail. Looking ahead she saw an exit that would take her downtown. There was a big rig right in front of her, it was going to be a tight squeeze if she was going to make the exit and possibly lose them, but she had to take it. Taking a sharp right turn she just barely jumped in front of the big rig and reached the exit as the big rig honked angrily at her. Bullock had to slam on his breaks to avoid hitting the big rig. He hissed angrily as he noticed Batgirl getting away from him.

"Please tell me someone's got a eye on her?" Bullock growled in his radio.

"Roger that Bullock, I'm in pursuit." A younger officer spotted Batgirl pulling off the exit, flashing his sirens he gave chase.

"Shit!" Batgirl hissed noticing another cop pursuing him. Taking a sharp right Batgirl turned into one of the many back roads hoping to lose him, but instead she noticed more cops in front of her, Batgirl's eyes went wide like saucers, they were starting to pin her.

"Officer Diaz to officer Bullock," The newest officer to give chase called over his radio, "Batgirl is making her way down Warren avenue, giving chase as we speak."

"Copy that Diaz," Bullock replied as he took the Warren exit off the interstate. "She won't get away this time."

Batgirl made a sharp turn to her left down crime alley, and into main street, only to cuss when more police cars showed up. Making a one eighty degree turn Batgirl started to go south towards her old employer Wayne Enterprise.

That is when a Bullock showed up again, taking out a gun with his free hand, Bullock started firing at Batgirl's tires. One of the bullets hit her back tire and Batgirl started spinning out of control. The motorcycle turned on it's right side and knocked Batgirl off as she watched her bike slide into the sidewalk. Getting up more than half a dozen police cars circled her and every officer stepped out guns loaded and pointed at her direction.

"No way to escape now Barbara!" Bullock growled "It's over, on your knees!"

Thinking she had no where else to run Batgirl put her hands up to surrender. Bullock took out his handcuffs to arrest her but suddenly every cop paused when Catwoman suddenly jumped over one of the cop cars on her bike and landed between Bullock and Batgirl.

"You gonna hop on or what?" Catwoman yelled towards Batgirl extending her hand. Batgirl had no idea how Catwoman got to her but she wasn't going to complain, hopping on Catwoman zoomed pass a tiny opening left by a couple of the cop cars, knocking off their side mirrors in the process as the two ladies made their escape.

"Oh you got to be kidding me? After them!" Bullock screamed as he and the other cops got in their cop cars and gave chase again.

"Where's Harley?" Barbara demanded as Catwoman sped down the streets.

"At my apartment safe! Once I dropped her I saw the news covering your chase. I turned the radio on my bike on to hear where you was going next in order to pick you up. Your welcome by the way."

"Thank you."

"So now what? No matter where we go the cops will be right behind us. How are we going to shake these guys."

A idea suddenly popped in Batgirl's head and she called Alfred over her earpiece.

"Alfred the Batwing has autopilot right?"

"Of course Ms. Gordon, what are you planning though?"

"Get the Batwing to Gotham bridge and prepare to pick us up pronto."

Hanging up Batgirl turned to Catwoman. "Drive to Gotham bridge."

"But that's a dead end? They will have us trapped."

"Trust me."

Catwoman had no idea what Batgirl had in mind but if there was any chance to escape the cops than she had to trust her. Turning to her right Catwoman made her way towards Gotham bridge a move that didn't go unnoticed by the helicopter.

"Bullock the two suspects are heading towards Gotham Bridge."

"Then they are as dumb as they dress." Bullock laughed before radioing to the other units. "Suspects heading to Gotham bridge. Trap them like rats."

As Catwoman got closer to the bridge Batgirl saw the Batwing approaching, hovering just a few meters off shore.

"Floor it," Batgirl directed Catwoman.

"Are you crazy?"

"Trust me! Floor it!"

Catwoman was hesitant but regardless she pressed her foot down on the gas and they drove towards the bridge at full speed, a move that took even Bullock by surprise.

"What are they doing?" Bullock suddenly slammed on the breaks and stepped out of the car as he watched in shock as Catwoman drove off the bridge and went flying into the air. Two cranes then shot out of the Batwing and grabbed the bike by the front and back end, and pulled the bike and it's passengers inside. Every cop just stood outside their cars in shock as the Batwing flew off with Batgirl and Catwoman onboard.

"So," Diaz asked Bullock confused "What now?"

Bullock didn't say a word. He just got back in his car and drove off the way he came.

**To Menatron I know you wanted me to add Ivy into the story and give her a bigger role but sadly all I could come up with was a cameo for her because I already have the story mapped out and there was no way to fit her in without remapping out the whole rest of the story. I hope you at least appreciated the cameo though. **


	10. Chapter 10

Slade stood just outside the front entrance of Blackgate prison, along with half of the entire League of Shadows. The first step in his new mission with the league, his first mission to rebuild Gotham started here. In the hands of one of his assassins rested a bomb filled with fear gas, this gas would not only cause all of Blackgate to tear themselves apart, it would also affect anyone within a ten mile radius, killing hundreds. And this wasn't going to be the only bomb planted this night either. On the other side of Gotham Scarecrow was going to plant a identical fear gas bomb at G.C.P.D killing all of Gotham's finest. Tonight was going to be the beginning of the end for Gotham City and with Batman dead there was no one that posed a real threat to him. Yes, Batgirl somehow survived his blade but he defeated her once, next time they met, he would finish the job.

Putting on his helmet Deathstroke took out a sword in each hand and marched towards the front entrance. The League separated, covering every area of Blackgate. There was two guards at the front entrance, spotting Deathstroke they pulled out their guns pointed them towards him, this action proved costly as Deathstroke charged forward and decapitated both guards before they even had time to fire. Then kicking the front door in to the prison Deathstroke took out a gun and fired at the guard at the front desk. The shot was heard clear outside and that let the entire league know it was time to attack. The league came crashing in at every direction, crashing through windows, breaking through the ceiling and walls, their feet barely had time to touch the ground before they had their weapons drawn.

"Kill all the guards," Deathstroke ordered "But keep the inmates alive. I want them alive long enough to witness their worse fears come true."

The assassins nodded then scattered, two guards approached Deathstroke with assault weapons, Deathstroke just swung his swords and sliced the rifles in half before swinging his sword again and slicing through the two guards.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" A dozen guards suddenly surrounded Deathstroke. Deathstroke stood still, not out of fear, but to study his situations, they were all holding simple hand guns. Not strong enough bullets to do any real damage against his armor, but why give them the chance to touch him? Grabbing tight to his swords he did a one eighty degree turn and sliced through the legs of the first guard. The other eleven fired but Deathstroke was to fast of a moving target to hit. By the time the first shots got off Deathstroke had already leaped into the air landed on another guard and decapitated him. The third guard turned around at the sound of Deathstroke's sword but before he could react he felt Deathstroke's sword running through his chest. The rest of the officers laid down their guns hoping to tackle him to the ground and sustain him, this method though prove fatal. The second they got close Deathstroke swung his swords slicing off the arms of two of the guards. He then ran his swords through to the chest of two more, grabbed another guard by his hair, pulled his neck backwards then sliced off his head, turned around and ran his sword through the head of another guard until the tip of the blade stuck through the chin.

The other three guards turned to run after seeing what had been done to their colleagues but Deathstroke wasn't done, throwing his sword like a boomerang the sword ran right through the three remaining guards before returning to Deathstroke who caught the blood soaked sword with one hand and returned it to its sheath.

"Deathstroke," One of Deathstrokes many assassins said over a earpiece in his helmet, "the bomb is planted."

"Good, let Scarecrow know, in one hour, this place blows to hell, along with anyone in it." Turning towards the exit, Deathstroke stepped across the blood stained floor, his boots making contact with puddle among puddle of blood. He showed no remorse though, this was just business to him.

Back at the Lazarus pit, Bruce was finally starting to gain his senses back, after the affects of the pool had messed with his head and made him go temporarily insane. The first thing he noticed was that he was chained to a pole and that Talia and Lady Shiva was standing over him dressing his wounds. The last thing he remembered was Deathstroke running his sword through him and then the building at Ace Chemicals exploding. Now he was at the League of Shadows being greeted by his old flame.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"You died." Talia replied "A action that I sadly let happened."

"What are you saying?"

"When your pupil killed my father, she was supposed to take his spot with the League, instead she fled, a action that was considered disgraceful as well as treason to the league. I hired Deathstroke to kill her, promising him the league in return. When that deed was performed Deathstroke was given complete control over all League of Shadows operations and his first course of actions was to..."

"Team up with Scarecrow." Bruce finished

"Deathstroke crossed a line though when he killed you, a action I never wanted. I still love you even now, and still hope that there could be a future for us."

"Your still part of the League of shadows, and until that ends there can be no future for us," Bruce got up and started to walk towards the exit. "And Batgirl is not dead. Your hired hit man failed, and I'm going after him."

"Well in that case let me offer you Lady Shiva to aid you."

"Why would you offer me help to stop your knew leader?"

"Because my choices caused me to nearly lose you, and I want a chance to make up for that mistake. You stop Deathstroke and I ensure the League will bother Gotham no more. My father Ra's Al Ghul is dead, and with his death I should have put a end to his dream. But I didn't, and it is a mistake I will not make again. Good luck Bruce, and hopefully when all this is done, you will find it in you to forgive me and accept me back."

"If what you are saying is true, than I will think about it." Bruce turned and ran towards the exit with Lady Shiva "After I stop Deathstroke and the League."

"Well if we weren't already wanted by the law than we are now." Barbara and Harley hid out at Selina's apartment along with Tim and Dick. After barely escaping the cops Barbara had to lie low in order to figure out their next plan of action.

"Babs, you just made yourself public enemy number one here in Gotham." Dick scolded "I really hope you know what you are doing."

"Deathstroke has the League of Shadows, and Scarecrow on his side, we needed as much backup as possible."

"Then call in the Justice League!" Tim replied "Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, every single one of them will drop everything to save Gotham."

"This has to be my fight."

"Why?"

"Because it just does!" Barbara snapped "I made a horrible mistake last time that cost me everything, I crossed a line, I killed. I need to be the one that saves Gotham, I can't continue to live with this guilt. If recruiting Harley to our side is what it takes to save Gotham than so be it."

"But Babs?" Harley asked "How can I possibly help?"

"I saw what you were capable of with the Joker, you got a fighter in you Harley, now you just need to use it for good instead of bad."

"Even if you do stop Scarecrow though," Dick replied "You really think that your father will let the stunts you just pulled slide?"

"Maybe he won't Dick. But if the city still wants to arrest me after this, then I will turn myself in without question. I am tired of hiding, tired of running. No matter how this ends, rather I am acquitted or arrested, my days of running from the past is over."

Babara's cell phone started ringing, glancing down at her screen she noticed it was her father's number.

"It's my dad, I sure hope he's not to pissed at me." Barbara pressed the green button "Hello dad?"

"What the hell were you thinking out there?" yep, he was pissed "I am risking my career out there for you by bringing you back to Gotham and the first thing you do is commit a jailbreak?"

"Dad, I will break whatever law I must in order to save this city. I can't beat Scarecrow or the League of shadows on my own and with Batman gone desperate times means desperate measures."

"Barbara, you attacked several guards and evaded the police, I can't let that slide. I have no choice but to go after you now."

"You can try dad, but you know I will not go down quietly, even for you. I will not stop doing what I have to until Scarecrow and Deathstroke are taken down. If you still want to arrest me afterwords I will give you my location myself. Until then though, stay out of my way."

Suddenly Barbara heard what surrounded like a loud boom over the phone.

"What the hell?" Jim was heard saying over the phone followed by the sound of gunfire.

"Dad? Dad!?"

"Hello Batgirl" Scarecrow's voice suddenly was heard over the phone. "I'm glad to know your doing well, can't say the same for your boss though."

"Scarecrow!" Barbara growled "I swear to you, if you hurt my father I'm going to have a third death I have to live with."

"Oh he's alive, for now," Scarecrow replied. Jim laid unconscious on the G.C.P.D floor along with every other cop. Several armed assassins from the league of shadows had overpowered them and taken them hostage, one assassin was planting a fear gas bomb right under Jim's chair. "The next move though is up to you Batgirl. See I have a bomb rigged at both the police department and Blackgate, both are set to go off within a hour. We both know that you can't save all of them Batgirl, so who's it going to be, Gotham's finest or the scum of this city? Whatever choice you make, there's going to be blood lost, and it's going to be by your choice. Choose wisely Batgirl."

Scarecrow hung up and Barbara turned to her team with a look of shear terror. "Scarecrow has planted two bombs, one at G.C.P.D and the other at Blackgate."

"Those both are on opposite sides of town." Tim pointed out.

"This is your mission Babs," Dick replied "Whatever your call is, we will back you one hundred percent."

"Dick, you and Robin go rescue the hostages at Blackgate. Harley, Catwoman, your with me."

"Three criminals, saving the people who wants to lock us up," Catwoman replied with snark as she got up from her couch and joined Barbara by her side. "How Ironic."

The three ladies walked over to the parking lot where Selina's bike was parked when Harley spoke up. "There isn't going to be room for all three of us on that thing."

"Luckily I have my own ride." Barbara smirked taking out a small remote with a single red button in the middle, Barbara pressed it and soon the Batmobile came racing up to the three of them.

The sight of the Batmobile in all of it's glory made Harley light up with glee. "Dibs on shotgun!" Harley jumped into the passenger side while Barbara got behind the wheel and put her cowl on before turning to Selina? "We will meet you down there, go!" With that, both of them raced off.

"Hang on dad, I'm coming for you."

**That scene with Deathstroke was so fun to write, I love badass Slade. **


	11. Chapter 11

"You'll never get away with this Crane!" Jim spat as him and all of the other officers were being held hostage at the precinct.

"Oh my precious Police Commissioner," Scarecrow chuckled to himself as he waited for Batgirl to arrive, "That is where you are wrong."

"All you bad guys say that," Jim replied "And every time you are all proven wrong."

"That's because nobody has thought things through like me," Scarecrow replied "See, your not the only ones being held hostage tonight by a bomb."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, as we speak Blackgate is also being held hostage by Deathstroke by with their own fear gas bomb, If I know the way those bats think than your daughter and her group of allies are splitting up as we speak, Half to Blackgate, the other half hear, only just like here, the group to Blackgate are walking into a ambush, heavily outnumbered."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jim growled.

"True but here is the best part, you see the bomb strapped to the chair? There is no way to defuse it, both bombs will go off, and cover everything within a ten mile radius."

"No!"

"I'm afraid this time Commissioner your little secret weapon is about to arrive to her final fight."

Scarecrow suddenly got a message on his comm "Scarecrow, Batgirl and two of her allies have been spotted on the rooftop next building over, I got a clear shot, should I take it?"

"Negative," Scarecrow replied "Let the heroes arrive, I want them alive when the blast happens so that they can witness their failure before they die!"

"Roger that."

"Careful," Jim smirked as Scarecrow's call ended. "My daughter already has two murders on her hand, I wouldn't count out a third one if I were you."

"Oh I know what she is capable of," Scarecrow replies "In fact, I'm hoping she kills again! For it is her fear, to become what she is against, that's why she disappeared for a year, out of fear. She kills again, and I will have her right where I want her."

"So what's the plan Babs?" Harley asked as the three female vigilante's stared down at the G.C.P.D.

"Harley, you take out however many assassins Scarecrow brought with him," Batgirl began, "Selina, you work on freeing the cops. I will handle Scarecrow and the bomb."

"I sure hope this works," Harley replied throwing her bat over her shoulder, "I haven't done what you are asking me to do since I was put in Arkham."

"I believe in you Harley, that's why you are here." Batgirl shot her grappling hook towards a gargoyle on the G.C.P.D rooftop. Having Harley grab on around her waist Batgirl swung over and landed on the Gargoyle. Keeping the grappling hook attached she and Harley then lowered themselves down onto the front steps followed shortly after by Catwoman.

"I'm just going to say it," Catwoman replied as soon as they reached the front entrance, "I thought for sure there would be at least a couple of assassins guarding the outside."

"Your right Selina," Batgirl pointed out "Everyone be on your toes, we might be running into a trap."

Batgirl took out a special remote batarange and started punching coordinates in.

"What is that?" Harley asked

"A special Batange I made shortly before my self exile. It is controlled remotely and can explode into a cloud of smoke when detonated. I'm going to scan the inside and see what we are walking into."

"And how do you plan on getting that thing inside?"

"You know how many times I've sneaked into this place as Batgirl? I know all the secret entrances."

Tossing the Batarange into the air, the eye holes in Batgirls masked suddenly lit up showingeverything that the tiny camera attached to the Batarange was showing through virtual lenses in the cowl, allowing Batgirl to not only steer it into the precinct but also show Barbara what was inside. Squeezing the Batarange into a small opening of a vent Batgirl directed the batarange into the G.C.P.D front office where she saw a dozen assassins guarding the room heavily armed, their weapons pointed at the door, as well as Scarecrow hovering over her dad.

"They are all expecting us," Batgirl replied, "and waiting on us. Time to use the element of surprise."

Pressing the detonator switch on the Batarange the Batarange exploded into a ball of smoke that covered the entire building. Batgirl, Harley and Catwoman all charged in and quickly disarmed the two assassins standing at the door. Turning on smoke vision on her cowl Batgirl searched around for her dad and Scarecrow while Catwoman and Harley took care of the assassins and the other officers.

"Barbara!" Jim coughed as he saw the shadow of his daughter in the smoke, "Over here!"

Recognizing her dad's voice Barbara spotted her father tied to his desk and quickly worked on untying him.

"Barbara, I need to tell you something, the bomb, it can't be deactivated."

"What?"

"It's going to blow."

"And your going to be witness to it!" Scarecrow attacked Batgirl from behind and jabbed his fear toxin into Batgirl's shoulders.

"Baraba!" Jim screamed as he watched his daughter fall to the floor. Angry Jim pointed his gun at Scarecrow "On your hands and knees, now!"

With his focus on Scarecrow Jim didn't notice another assassin turn his gun on Jim before he felt himself get shot in the abdomen.

Barbara's eyes lit up in horror as she saw her dad get shot in the gut and fall to the floor

"DAD!" Quickly taking out the antidote to the fear toxin Batgirl injected herself with it before crawling over to where her dad laid.

"Commissioner Gordon!" Harley screamed. Fury taking over, she swung her bat and whacked the assassin that shot Jim over the head as hard as she could. Taking the gun out of the assassins hands she then turned it on the assassins.

"You've done pissed off the wrong escaped convict!" Harley screamed "No one messes with my best friend's old man, even if he is the Commissioner." She then started opening fire, shooting several assassins in the chest, shoulder and gut, causing everyone in the building to duck for cover.

"Harley!" Barbara cried out in a pleading tone "Don't resort back to killing please!"

"Dammit Barbara your father is laying on the ground dying, these ass hates deserve everything that's coming for 'em."

"Harley, you have done so much to overcome what the Joker did to you, please, don't let this erase all of it."

Harley looked down at the several assassins that she had gunned down before turning and looking towards Jim, who was laying in a pool of blood in his daughters arms. Sighing she sat down the gun and took her bat out once again, before charging towards Scarecrow, the assassins all being taken care of.

"This is for Mista' G you son of a bitch!" Scarecrow easily ducked and avoided Harley's swing before grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm back. Harley screamed in pain as she felt her arm being twisted out of socket.

"What is your true fear?" Scarecrow replied as he injected Harley with the toxin. Harley's eyes suddenly went wide with fear as she saw herself fire the rocket launcher at Batgirl back at Arkham for years ago. She saw Sarah push Batgirl out of the way and the rocket hit a gargoyle that buried Sarah killing her.

"NO!" Harley cried "No, not this memory. NO! SARAH! SARAH!"

"MY work here is done," Scarecrow replied walking towards the exit. Stopping at the door Scarecrow turned to look at Batgirl who was still holding her wounded father in her arms. "Hurry Batgirl, the bomb will go off in three minutes."

All the officers untied Catwoman ran over to Harley, who was curled in a ball screaming in fear.

"Harley, it's just a vision, Harley! You got to snap out of it, please!"

"SARAH! SARAH!"

"Selina!" Batgirl tossed Catwoman a syringe filled with the antidote. Catching it Selina quickly injected it into Harley's shoulder before picking her up off the floor.

"We got to get out of here now!"

Bullock ran over to Jim and grabbed him by one shoulder while Batgirl held by the other shoulder and helped carry him out. They barely made it out of the G.C.P.D before the bomb exploded, throwing everyone to the ground as they watched in horror as fear gas filled the sky.

"My God?" Selina gasped as she watched the G.C.P.D burn before turning towards the sky that was turning brown in fear gas.

"Dad," Barbara crawled over to where her dad was laying, his skin was pail, his breathing was heavy and he was losing blood fast. "Hang in there dad hang on."

"We got to get him to the hospital quickly," Catwoman replied.

"None of you three are doing anything," Bullock snapped throwing Batgirl off of her father before picking Jim up and carrying him to a police car and laying him in the back seat. "You've already done enough. All of this," Bullock pointed to the destroyed police precinct and to the sky. "Is on you."

As Bullock sped off, taking her dad to the hospital, Barbara hung her head low in shame, she had failed again and this time the G.C.P.D as well as possibly Gotham, was lost.

**Really hope this chapter was up to par, I was kind of tired when I wrote it but still wanted to meet my regular update schedule so I'm sorry if it's not on par with my usual chapters. **


	12. Chapter 12

Nightwing and Robin could see the explosion at the GCPD all the way from Blackgate. As they watched as the terrifying brown gas clouds filled the sky Batgirl called them from her comm.

"Dick, the bomb is going to go off, their is no way to stop it, you need to get everyone out of that prison and far away from the area now!"

"Copy that Babs,"

"How are we going to evacuate an entire prison and take down Deathstroke" Robin asked.

"Split up, you deal with the evacuation I'll handle Deathstroke."

"You really think you can handle Deathstroke by yourself?"

"If we are going to save everyone in that prison, I will have to!"

The two masked vigilantes approached the entrance to the prison, taking out some explosive gel Nightwing sprayed the front door then backed up as the door exploded into multiple pieces. Waving towards Robin, the two vigilantes ran inside only to be greeted by multiple assassins, ready and weapons drawn.

"Scarecrow figured you'd show up," Deathstroke replied "Figured I'd stick around and make sure you didn't interfere with his plans."

"Hey dumb ass," Nightwing shot back, "Don't know if he told you but there is no deactivating the bomb, if your in the blast radius your going to die along with everyone else."

"Well then I'd be more worried about saving yourselves then. Me on the other hand, have already ensured I am immune to the gas by taking the antidote. Can't say the same for you." Deathstroke turned to the assassins. "Kill them, they cannot interfere with the plans."

The assassins, twelve in total charged the two vigilante's, each one paired with a Kattanna blade. Robin took out his staff while Nightwing took out his Eskrima clubs, backs turned to each other they tried to fend off the oncoming attacks as best they could. Robin blocked one assassin's strike with his staff, knocked him back a couple of feet then whacked him across the face with his staff. Dick then joined in and whacked the assassin over the head with his club finishing him off.

"You should be evacuating the prisoners," Dick replied as he took out a Wing Ding and tossed it at a couple of assassins.

"No way in hell I am just leaving you here, your too outnumbered." Robin argued as he blocked another assassin with his staff.

"You don't have much of a choice." Nightwing argued back as he sprayed some explosive gel on a wing dig and threw it at the assassin attacking Robin causing it to explode upon hitting the assassin. "If you want to get everyone out of here you have to go now!"

Robin wanted to argue some more, but Nightwing just nodded as he fought off some more assassins. "I will be alright."

Sighing Robin nodded and made his way down the hallway to the many, _many _rows of cells.

The prisoners could hear all the fighting going on outside and was starting to get very riled up, panicked after witnessing the slaughter that Deathstroke laid on the guards earlier.

"They planted a bomb!"

"You can't just leave us here to die!"

"We are still people too."

"Are you one of those heroes?" A prisoner asked as Robin approached the first cell after grabbing the keys off the wall. "Get us out of here."

"I'm going to get you all out of here but you are going to have to be patient."

"We ain't got time for patients that bomb is going to go off at any minute."

"You think I don't know that?" Robin put the key in the keyhole and twisted the nob, freeing the first inmate. "First though we need to find a way to get you all out of here without being spotted.

"I might know a way," Robin turned around at the sound of a male voice behind him. Robin's eyes then lit up as he recognized the prisoner talking to him.

"Roman Sionis."

"So, looks like the Batgirl has her own Robin now. Figured she would have used a female Robin to keep with the girl theme but looks like I'm not always right."

"Sionis, focus, you said you might know a way out."

"Right, I have been planning my own escape for the past three months." Sionis approached a tile on his cell floor, lifting it he showed Robin a small tunnel that he had formed that looked like it went clear under the prison. "I had just about completed it and was planning on getting me and some new men I recruited while in this prison out of here. But now it looks like I will be having to get everyone including my enemies out of here."

Robin didn't like the idea that Sionis had been building himself an escape tunnel the past three months. But he would put it up with the jail warden for whichever prison he would be transferred to once everyone was safe from the explosion. For the time being Sionis' tunnel was the best option they had.

"Okay, if I get all these prisoners out of here, you will lead them through this tunnel right?"

"You have my word."

"I also have your word that you won't try to turn on me the second we are safe right, considering I am helping saving your life?"

"Robin I may not be a good man but I am one of honor. I am willing to make a forty eight hour truce since we are having to work together. After that though no promises."

Robin just sighed, he will take what he could get. Nodding he shook Roman's hand and went to freeing the other prisoners.

Roman went down the tunnel first, followed by the first prisoner he freed. One by one Robin freed each prisoner out of their cell and helped lead them down the tunnel. Then once the last cell was unlocked Robin followed the final prisoner down the tunnel. The tunnel was deep enough for them to be able to stand up and walk, but also extremely dark. Robin had no idea how on earth Sionis was able to guide his way through it, he could only see by activating night vision lenses in his mask.

Suddenly Robin heard the sound of gunfire and screaming.

"Sionis!" Robin called out. He couldn't believe it, Sionis promised a forty eight hour truce, now he was killing the other prisoners? What about all he said about honor?

Robin ran towards the sound of the gunfire only to freeze when he saw Sionis as well as all the other prisoners he freed laying dead in a pool of blood, and a assassin standing over them with a assault rifle in hand. The assassin turned and stared at Robin then pointed his weapon at the one remaining prisoner, fired the gun and killed him. With the last prisoner dead the assassin called Deathstroke on the comms.

"The prisoners are dead, they tried to escape through a underground tunnel but I apprehended them before they escaped. The boy wonder is with them."

"Excellent," Robin heard Deathstroke reply. "Kill him."

Robin had heard enough. He had failed these prisoners, failed Nightwing, Batgirl, he wasn't about to die in his failure. Taking out his staff he charged the assassin, he was going to pay for the lives he just took.

At the front entrance of Blackgate Nightwing had taken down the last assassin, only Deathstroke remained. Deathstroke took out his duel Katanna's and charged at Nightwing, who just barely dodged getting sliced in two with those blades.

"Your to late hero!" Deathstroke gloated "The prisoners who took up this hellhole have been eliminated, now you will die with them!"

Nightwing had to use every bit of his acrobatic skills to avoid dodging Deathstrokes attacks, he was fast, much faster then he had anticipated. Finally after spending what felt like a good minute dodging Deathstrokes attacks he was able to lend a blow to Deathstrokes gut, knocking him backwards a couple of feet. Applying some explosive gel on a couple of wing dings, he chunked them at Deathstroke and watched as they exploded, blowing Deathstroke into a wall, splitting his helmet in two and tearing a big hole in his armor around the torso.

Nightwing slowly approached Deathstroke, ready to take him into custody but suddenly the bomb went off. Nightwing got thrown to the ground as the whole building shook. the roof of Blackgate caved in on top of him burying him underneath the rubble. Getting up to his feet Deathstroke looked at where Nightwing once stood, now buried beneath lord knows how much debris. Chuckling to himself he just walked away, wounded but victorious.

Robin had just defeated the assassin in the tunnel when he heard the explosion go off.

"Oh no?" Robin gasped "Dick!"

Running back the opposite way, Robin gave himself a injection of the antidote so he could resist the cloud of gas that inevitably waited for him.

Reaching the front entrance Robin gasped as he saw the entire area buried under debris. Robin ran to the pile and started digging, calling out Dick's name hoping he would call out.

Suddenly a black shadow flew over his head. Looking up Robin saw the Batwing flying down towards their location.

Thinking it was Batgirl Robin hollered out. "Babs? Over here, Nightwing is hurt!"

It wasn't Batgirl that walked out though, to Robin's surprise _Batman _was the one that exited the Bat Wing, as well as a lady he was not familiar with.

"Batman?"

"I heard of the situation over the police intercoms," Batman replied as he and the female warrior assisted Robin in digging through the rubble.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was, but that's a long story for another time."

After a little over a minute they found Nightwing, he was alive, but badly wounded and unconscious.

"We got to get him back to the Batcave." Batman replied picking Nightwing up in his arms. That is when they both got a good look at the damage that Scarecrow's gas had caused on Gotham. Nearly a whole twenty mile radius on two sides of Gotham had been filled with the fear gas, and god knows how many people was being affected, and both Scarecrow and Deathstroke was still at large.

"Batman," Robin asked concerned "What do we do now?"

That was a question not even Batman had a answer for at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Barbara sat alone in the hospital next to her father as he woke up from surgery. After failing to stop to fear gas bombs from going off as well as failing to save the inmates at Blackgate, the only person she wanted to be around right now was her dad. But not even that gave her the comfort she hoped for, cause he was in the hospital because of her. She couldn't stop Scarecrow from hurting him, just like she couldn't stop him from hurting everyone else that he killed or hurt these past few days.

As Jim opened his eyes, he turned and smiled at the sight of his little girl beside her. "Hey Babs."

"I am so sorry," Barbara sobbed as she held her father's hand. "This is all my fault."

"No," Jim assured her. "No, none of this is your fault. This is all Scarecrow's doing."

"I couldn't stop him though, I had a chance to stop him before he hurt you and I failed."

"Babs, listen to me. Do you know how many times I have gotten injured in the line of duty? How many times I got injured while aiding Batman? This job that we do is dangerous, there is a chance that both of us will die out there. But we both chance it anyway because we know that if we don't the citizens of Gotham will have no one to look out for them."

"Daddy, I don't think I can stop both of them without you."

"Oh Barbara, you don't need me, you got Robin, you got Nightwing, and you got Harley and Catwoman. You got all the help you need right there. Trust them, believe in them. Gotham has never fallen once to any of these scum and I doubt they will soon."

"She's also got me," Both Barbara and Jim's head turned to the sound of a familiar voice, then their eye's widened when they saw who it belonged to.

"Batman?" They both gasped in unison.

"How you feeling Jim?"

"Okay I stand corrected Barbara, we are both dead and Batman is greeting us in heaven."

"Your alive Jim, and I am to."

"But how?"

"Long story, but right now our attention needs to be finding out what Scarecrow and Deathstroke are doing next and putting a stop to it."

"I think we already know." Barbara replied "Deathstroke owns the League of Shadows now, he wants to level Gotham with the help of Scarecrow the same way Ra's tried to destroy Gotham many times."

"Ra's always thought destroying Gotham was the best way to start cleansing the world of evil," Lady Shiva added. "Considering it's the most crime ridden city in the world."

Jim turned to Batman while pointing at the mysterious new girl accompanying him. "I'm sorry who is this?"

"Lady Shiva, she's with me."

"And how do you know so much about the League of Shadow's Lady Shiva?"

"I am a part of them."

"Of course you are," Jim sighed "Batman always has had a thing about bad girls."

"My loyalty is to the Al Ghul family, but Deathstroke is not a Ah Ghul." Lady Shiva clarified "Talia ordered me to work along side Batman to stop him. I will obey the family of Ah Ghul to the end."

"Well regardless, it's good to have someone who knows all the inside tricks on the League on our side." Jim replied "So what do you think Scarecrow and the League will do next."

"Those first two bombs are probably only the tip of the iceberg." Barbara replied "Scarecrow probably set them off as a sign of what's to come."

"If I know the League as well as I do, then Scarecrow and Deathstroke are setting up a fear gas bomb big enough to cover the entire city." Lady Shiva replied

"Causing all of Gotham to tear each other apart." Jim finished through gritted teeth. "Holy shit. Those two bombs alone injured hundreds and killed just under fifty people."

"Not counting the slaughter at Blackgate." Barbara added before calling Alfred on her com. "Alfred I need you to scan the city for any signs of any more potential bombs. We believe that Scarecrow and Deathstroke may be planning a even bigger attack to wipe out all of Gotham."

"My God is there any end to those two's madness? Wait... We? Does that mean Jim is awake and well?"

"Yes he is, as well as Batman."

"Master Bruce is alive?" Alfred gasped "It's a miracle. I will pass word along to the rest of the team as well as work on your request. Tell Jim we all wish him a speedy recovery."

"Will do. Meet you back at the cave soon." Barbara hung up then turned to her father. "I got to go dad. If what Lady Shiva fears is true, then we need all hands on deck to stop them."

"Well then get a move on. I will be fine here." Then Jim turned to Batman as they were heading out "And Batman, keep my little girl safe."

"Dad!" Barbara rolled her eyes a little embarrassed at being called little.

"You will never be to old to be my little girl Barbara." Jim chuckled

"If you say so. By the way, the rest of the team wishes you a speedy recovery. Bye!" Barbara ran out of the hospital as quickly as she could before her father embarrassed her any more in front of her idol.

Back at the Batcave Dick Grayson was laying on the medical bed, just starting to stir awake after Alfred help stitch him up after the explosion at Blackgate.

"How you holding up?" Batman asked he walked inside to see his adopted son recovering from his injuries.

"Apparently not good because I am either dead or hallucinating."

"It's him Dick." Barbara replied "He's alive."

"But how?" Dick asked confused

"I'll explain later, right now we have a bomb to track."

"Batman? Catwoman gasped seeing her on again off again lover alive and well.

"Batsy!" Harley squealed seeing the Batman for the first time in person. "I knew you would cheat death. Death ain't got nothing on you! Can you sign my bat?" Harley held out her baseball bat along with a sharpie to sign with.

"Are you sure it's safe for Harley to be in here with us?" Robin asked pointing to the hyperactive former villain.

"Don't worry, I can keep secrets." Harley responded before turning to Batman. "So who are you underneath that mask? Oliver Queen? Thomas Elliot?"

"Harley, focus please." Barbara replied."Sorry," Harley settled down as Batman got on his computer.

"Computer scan for any remnants of fear toxin in Gotham?" Batman replied as he punched his orders in.

"Searching," The computer replied.

"Ooh, it's like Alexa only much, much, bigger." Harley awed at the amazement of the Batcomputer.

"There is still small remnants of fear toxin hovering over the explosion sights of Blackgate and G.C.P.D."

"Look harder computer. Is there any larger qualities of fear toxin being stored anywhere in Gotham?"

"Scanning," The computer replied. A giant map of Gotham appeared and a red light flashed over the map as it scanned the entire city.

"So how does he do all of this?" Harley asked Barbara as the computer searched

"Batman has a sattalite in space that can scan not just Gotham but damn near anywhere on Earth."

"That's so cool." Harley squealed.

"Result found." The computer spoke "Zooming in on location."

Batman jumped up from his chair and everyone's eyes went wide as a collective gasp filled the cave.

"Wayne Enterprise?"

"I don't get it?" Harley replied "Why Wayne Enterprise? What has Bruce Wayne done to Scarecrow?" It took a lot of willpower for Barbara to not answer that.

"It has nothing to do with Wayne." Batman replied

"It has everything to do with me." Barbara finished "I used to work there. He is using Wayne Enterprise as ground zero because of me."

"We've got get to Wayne Enterprise and destroy that bomb before it goes off." Batman replied heading towards the Batmobile. "Otherwise all of Gotham is in danger."

Suddenly Scarecrows face appeared on the computer screen "Attention citizens of Gotham. Your savior of Gotham has failed to protect you. Batgirl came out of hiding, filled you all with the false hopes of heroes again. Look at all she has accomplished since. Two bombs going off within a hour of each others. Multiple deaths, and her own father, fighting for his life in the hospital.

"I'm going to strangle him." Barbara hissed at the screen.

"Now you will all witness as Gotham finally falls once and for all." The screen then showed as The entire league of Shadows surrounded Gotham. Many of them driving military tanks and blocking the exits to prevent anyone from leaving the city. "The League has blocked all means to escape, you are all now prisoners of your own demise. As for you Barbara Gordon, you still think you are a hero? Now it's time you prove it once and for all. Surrender to me, give yourself up for all of Gotham to see. Show Gotham what you really are. You want to save Gotham Barbara? The cost is your life!"

Suddenly the screen went black and everyone turned to see Barbara's expression. Only it wasn't one of anger, more like one of shock, sadness.

"You are not going to give in to Scarecrow's demands." Batman replied

"I don't think that is your decision to make Batman?"

"Barbara, there is another way."

"Batman this is the League of Shadows, Deathstroke, and Scarecrow we are talking about. We are outnumbered, we are outgunned. And so far every bomb he has activated was ensured that it couldn't be set off. If he activates that bomb and it's like the others, thousands if not millions will die. I refuse to take that chance."

"And I refuse to let you get yourself killed. I made a promise to your father."

"I put on this cowl knowing the risks, same as you, same as my father when he goes to work everyday. If I feared death I never would have put this own. I am done hiding, I am done being scared. I ran away for a year because of my own fear and shame. I owe it to Gotham to do whatever the hell I need to in order to keep it safe. If I have to die to do that, then so be it."

"But Babs?" Harley asked almost in tears. "I just got you back, I don't think I can handle losing you again."

"Oh Harley," Barbara grabbed Harley by her hands and looked at her like a mother looks at their own child "Whatever happens tonight, I will always be with you."

Barbara then approached the rest of the team. "If I don't at least give myself up to Scarecrow, then he will activate that bomb and then he will win. I trust all of you to take care of Deathstroke and the League. I don't know what will happen to me, but whatever happens, know that I am not running from my problems anymore."

"Do what you feel you have to Barbara," Batman replied "But when Deathstroke is defeated I will be back for you."

"Let's suit up then." Batgirl replied to both herself and Dick.

Before she left to suit up Barbara was approached by Alfred who was still unsure about her decision. "Are you sure this is the best way to go?"

"It's the only option I have Alfred." Barbara suddenly reached over and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a message before handing it to Alfred. "If the worst happens, if I don't make it, I need you to do me one last favor."

"I don't want to even think about that possibility."

"Alfred please? For me!" Barbara insisted, pushing the paper towards Alfred. Alfred sighed and accepted the paper before nodding.

"As you wish Miss Gordon."

With that Barbara left to suit up for what she was certain would be her last time. She didn't know how this would end but one thing was for sure.

Rather she lived or died, the legacy of Batgirl ended tonight.

**We are entering the final stretch, only three chapters remain then I will be officially finished with this long running Batgirl saga. It has been a hell of a ride and I am going to miss it for sure, but nothing last forever. But we are not done quite yet so don't go anywhere as Batgirl's last stand begins next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

Gotham City was on complete lock down, no way in, no way out. All their residents trapped like rats as gas bomb big enough to cover all of Gotham sat in Wayne Enterprise. Deathstroke had the entire League of Shadows covering the streets, anybody tried to escape they would be executed on the spot.

Batman watched as a civilian tried to drive through a group of assassins blocking a exit. Deathstroke jumped on the hood of the car and ran one of his swords through the windshield, impaling the mans chest. Deathstroke hopped off as the car sped out of control and crashed into a ditch.

"No one leaves Gotham." Deathstroke growled, putting his blood covered sword back into his sheath.

"We are severely out numbered," Harley pointed out as Harley, Robin, Nightwing, Catwoman, Lady Shiva, and Batman looked down from a rooftop at the carnage down below.

"This won't be easy," Catwoman replied

"No, it won't." Batman agreed "But if we are going to save Gotham, it has to be done."

"I just talked to my father," Batgirl replied on her earpiece. "Gotham P.D is own there way to assist but you are going to hold them off by yourselves until they arrive."

"I know the League well," Lady Shiva replied "Strength is in numbers. If we are going to win we cannot split up. Group up, take them out together."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Nightwing replied as he took out his batons.

Nodding Batman took out a smoke pellet and dropped it onto the ground, in front of a large group of assassins. The smoke temporarily blinded them as Batman and his allies landed behind them. Batman, Lady Shiva Nightwing and Catwoman each wrapped one assassin in their arms from behind, while Robin wrapped his staff around one, Harley did the same with her bat. Each one had taken out a assassin by the time the smoke cleared. Getting in a circle, their backs to each other they all had their weapons drawn as the assassins charged them.

Lady Shiva took out her sword as one assassin charged her. The two of them clashed, each delivering strikes but neither one able to land anything for several seconds. Finally she was able to slice him in the upper arm causing him to drop his sword as Lady Shiva struck him behind the head knocking him out.

Nightwing took on two assassins at once, as one assassin swung his sword Nightwing ducked and rammed him baton behind the assassins knee cap. Nightwing wasn't finished there though, he then grabbed the assassin from behind and delivered his hard knee to the assassins back. Nightwing could hear a bone crack as he dropped the assassin to the ground. Next was the second assassin, using his acrobatic skills from his years as a circus performer he did a front yard somersault and landed behind the assassin, then he delivered a strike from behind with his baton, he continued to deliver strike after strike until the assassin fell.

Catwoman used her whip to pull a sword out of one assassins hands, then she leaped in the air and sliced him across the face with her left hand and the chest wither her right, the claws from her gloves digging deep into his skin. She then delivered a kick to his chest, dropping him. She then had to quickly swerve to her right to avoid the blade coming for her from behind. Using her whip again she wrapped it around the sword and pulled it free. This assassin was much better at hand to hand combat however, and the two of them delivered punch after punch for several moments. The assassin was able to get one punch across Catwoman's face, but that was all he was able to get. Angry Catwoman repaid the assassin for his unkindness by slicing him across the face, digging her claws in deep until blood came gushing out. Catwoman then kneed him in the groin, grabbed him by the back of the hair and slammed his face into the ground.

Robin was fending off two different assassins with his staff. Holding his staff horizontally he blocked the sword. The Assassin put pressure on Robin hard trying to get him to loose his grip but he held firm, knowing that one slip up would lead to his demise. Finally the assassin released his pressure and raised his sword for another strike. Robin was prepared this time and struck his staff at the assassin's shin causing him to yelp in pain and bend forward. This allowed Robin to strike the assassin across the face, leap into the air and plant his foot into the assassins face, knocking him down for the count. Now it was time for the second assassin. Ducking to avoid a strike from the assassins sword, Robin held his staff horizontally and lunged at the assassin, pinning him by the chest and forcing him to the ground. He then struck him over the head knocking him out before swinging his staff behind him and striking a third assassin across the back of the head.

Harley knew her bat wasn't as long as the swords the assassins was using, so her sole survival depended on her getting close but not _too _close to the blades to get cut. Luckily her small figure made her a harder target to hit and made it easier for Harley to get the angles she needed to deliver her blows. Ducking down in order to avoid one strike she delivered her bat to one assassins gut, causing him to topple over and drop his sword, allowing Harley to smack him across the head. She then leaped into the air and landed her bat onto the wrist of a second assassin causing him to scream and drop his sword allowing her to deliver another blow across his head. Finally she ducked again for a third assassin and delivered a hard blow to the assassin's crotch causing him to fall to his knees.

"I hope you wasn't planning on having babies anytime soon." Harley laughed before leaping into the air and landing her bat down hard across the assassin's face.

Batman grabbed one assassin by the wrist, twisted it backwards and disarmed him before kicking him in the gut and delivering a elbow to the back of the head. He then made a one eighty degree turn, blocked another sword with his right gauntlet and delivered a hard blow to the gut of another assassin knocking the wind out of him, Batman then grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face into Batman's knee.

"Batman!" Deathstroke shoved his way through the crowd, a sword in each hand. "This time I will make sure you stay dead!"

Batman quickly grappled out of the way as he took out a batarange and tossed it at Deathstroke's direction, only to watch Deathstroke slice it in two. "Your pathetic toys are useless against me Batman!"

Batman then fired the Batclaw which grabbed both of Deathstroke's swords and pulled them forward, disarming him. Batman then lunged at Deathstroke and delivered a blow to the face knocking Deathstroke backwards a few feet.

"Impressive." Deathstroke replied "But I don't need my swords to defeat you." Deathstroke delivered a quick punch to Batman's gut, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. Deathstroke then followed it up with a blow across the head knocking him to the ground before kicking him in the gut three times. After the third kick Batman grabbed Deathstroke's leg and tripped him, knocking him backwards.

Batman waited for Deathstroke to get up before the two of them engaged in several blows. Both Batman and Deathstroke found themselves able to land blows to the gut, head, and face. After a blow to the right side of Batman's face, Batman countered by jumping into the air a couple of feet and delivering a round house kick across Deathstroke's face, cracking his mask right down the middle. Batman paused as Slade's mask broke in two and landed at their feet.

"Looks like we are pretty evenly matched detective," Slade growled "I can see why Ra's originally wanted you as his successor. But you foolishly chose the wrong side. You and your associates can't hold off all of my army. The League of shadows is numerous, you may be able to take out some of us, but you will never be able to withstand all of us by yourselves."

"Your right Slade," Batman replied "Thankfully for me, it's not just the few of us."

Suddenly more then twenty police cars came speeding to their location. Detective Bullock stepped out of the car first with a megaphone in one had and his gun in the other. The rest of the cops got out of their cars and stood behind their open doors with their guns drawn as Bullock issued a warning.

"League of Shadows, surrender peacefully or we will be forced to use aggressive force."

"League of Shadows," Slade roared. "Leave no survivors!"

The league then charged the police, Batman was forced to continue to fend off Slade while his associates aided the police. Deathstroke delivered a hard kick to Batman's face knocking him to the ground before running over and picking up one of his swords.

"This time Batman, you will die!" Batman barely had time to dodge Slade's blade as he grabbed the second sword that laid on the ground. Getting to his feet Batman blocked Slade's blows as he was forced to clash sword's with the mad mercenary.

"There's only one way this ends Batman, either you die or I do!"

"We will see about that!"

With her allies taking on the League, Batgirl walked into Wayne Enterprise to confront and surrender to Scarecrow. She hadn't stepped foot into this building since she became a fugitive, as she looked around she was surprised how little had changed. Of course, it had only been a year since she went on the run, although truthfully it had seemed a hell of a lot longer.

"So you came?" Batgirl turned and saw Scarecrow stepping out of the shadows, his voice calm but menacing. "No need to wear that cowl, we all know who you truly are."

Barbara hissed but seeing Scarecrow's point she unhooked her cowl and tossed it to the side.

"That's better" Scarecrow chuckled as he admired Barbara's new look. "I must say I can see how you stayed on the run for so long, the short brown hair makes you almost a completely new girl. You could have just stayed hidden forever. To bad you just had to come crawling out of the shadows one more time."

"I have surrendered peacefully Scarecrow. Do to me what you want, but deactivate that bomb or millions of people will die."

Scarecrow just chuckled "You think I am going to just switch off my master creation right now, this quick? No, we are going to have some fun first." Scarecrow then took out a wooden staff and struck Barbara across the back of her head hard. Barbara was passed out before she even hit the floor. "We are going to have loads of fun first."

By the time Barbara woke up she found herself tied to Bruce's office chair, she could hear the ticking of the bomb below her seat.

"Scarecrow," Barbara growled "Whatever you do to me, I swear Batman and the others are going to unleash a hell of a lot worse on your ass."

"Watch your language with me girl," Scarecrow chuckled as he pointed to a camera "after all, you are being broadcast for all of Gotham to see."

Barbara's eyes went wide as she saw the camera, "Holy shit?" Barbara thought "He is going to murder me for all of Gotham to see."

"For years Gotham you have relied on false heroes to save you," Scarecrow stood behind the chair as he spoke to the camera. Every TV in Gotham, every eye was glued as all of Gotham watched to see what was going to happen to Barbara, to see what Scarecrow had in store for her.

"False heroes who hide behind a mask. They fill you with a false sense of hope, that they are more than humans, that they are a God! I am here to show you all that behind that mask, these heroes are just like every one else, a human, filled with fear!"

Scarecrow injected his syringes into Barbara's neck, filling her with his fear toxin.

"No!" Jim watched helplessly on the hospital TV as his daughter got injected with the toxin.

Barbara closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she struggled to fight the toxin that was filling her body. Scarecrow put both his hands on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear loud enough for the camera to hear.

"Show the world how scared you really are Barbara Gordon. Show them who you really are. Show them your biggest _fear_!"


	15. Chapter 15

When Barbara opened her eyes she found herself back in her old apartment. Everything from the decorations, the furniture, everything was the same as it was when she used to share this apartment with Sarah and Harley. Only she was alone, no one else was there.

Or so she thought. As she was examining her old home she heard a loud BOOM followed by a the sound of Sarah screaming.

"Sarah?" Barbara ran towards the kitchen and found Sarah laying on the ground in a pool of blood, gasping for air. Not only that, Harley was standing over her laughing, a bazooka in her hand.

"Oh my God Sarah!" Barbara ran down to hold her mortally wounded friend as Harley stood over the both of them.

"You couldn't save your friends Barbara!" Harley laughed "You couldn't save me from falling under the Joker's control, and you couldn't save Sarah from dying."

"I did save you though Harley," Barbara cried as she held Sarah's body. "I got you out from his control, I never gave up on you."

"But you let it happen. You knew something was off about me for months yet you never said anything. You passed yourself off as paranoid while I fell farther and farther down the rabbit hole. What type of hero ignores her gut? Sarah could be alive today and I wouldn't have spent the last four years in Arkham if you just trusted your gut and got me help!"

"I'm sorry Harley, I should have gotten you help sooner," Barbara cried "I failed you, I failed the both of you."

Suddenly Harley, Sarah, and the apartment both vanished and Barbara found herself in the Batcave. Only this time she saw the bodies of both Hugo Strange and Ra's Al Ghul laying on the floor. Hugo had the batarange in his heart and Ra's was impaled on a sword.

"No," Barbara cried as she walked up to the bodies of her two late foes. "I did this."

"You sure did." Barbara turned around and saw Batman staring down at her, his face looking angry and disappointed.

"Bruce, I am so sorry, neither one of these were supposed to happen, they were accidents."

"We have a code to follow Barbara. We do not kill."

"I know Bruce, I didn't mean to."

"You let your anger control you. You let your emotions blind your judgment. You gave Hugo just what he wanted. You let him _win!" _

"Bruce..."

"You have dishonored the Bat emblem you wear. You are not a hero, you are a menace, a criminal. You are no better then the scum you put away."

"No Bruce, I am not!" Barbara fell to her knees sobbing. None of this was real. This was just the fear toxin getting to her.

"Come on fight this Barbara," Barbara hissed as she tried to fight the fear toxin. "Fight this!"

Suddenly Batman, the cave as well as Hugo and Ra's disappeared and she found herself back in her childhood home. She was in the kitchen, boxes were packed in the living room and she was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug in her hand. Barbara didn't understand why she was seeing this scene. This was back from the day she left her father's home to start her own life.

"Babs?"

Barbara turned around and saw her father behind her. "Babs, don't listen to your fear."

"Everything that they say is true," Barbara cried as she buried herself in her father's shoulders. She knee this wasn't really her father but she didn't care. He felt real to her. "I let everyone down. My friends, Batman, Gotham."

"That is where you are wrong Barbara, you have saved Gotham. You saved me when Black Mask was trying to get me out of the picture. You saved Harley from the Joker, you saved Gotham from Strange and the League of Shadows."

"But look what it cost me."

"There's a price for to being a hero Barbara, no one said it was going to be easy. You face challenges, you will face adversity, you will make enemies. But at the end of the day it's knowing Gotham is safe that makes everything worth it."

"I never asked for any of this life. It was only supposed to be a one time affair."

"I know, but without you, Gotham would have never survived the Joker, it never would have survived Strange, or Ra's Al Ghul. You fear that you failed Gotham, that you only made things worse. Drown those fears out. You are a hero Barbara. You have faced hell many times and you have beaten it every time. Beat it one last time.

Barbara saw the hallucinations of Batman and Harley again, both of them were again ridiculing her for her failures. Getting up from her table she approached them.

"I am not a failure," Barbara shouted. "You are just my fear talking, you are trying to control me, beat me. I am stronger then you. And I will not listen to you any more! I am a hero, I am Batgirl!"

Barbara's eyes widened and she was back in reality. Scarecrow was hovering over her taunting her. "What do you see Batgirl? What is your fear?"

"My fear is if you don't stop talking I am going to have to rip that ugly mask off and shove it down your throat."

Scarecrow was taken surprise by her remark. "You dare try to resist my toxin?" Scarecrow injected Barbara with the toxin again, her head leaned back in the chair as she closed her eyes. "Many men have tried and failed. You will give in to your fear, you will see your biggest fear come to life. Show me your fear!"

After struggling for only a few seconds Barbara opened her eyes and turned to face Scarecrow. Out of sight she sneaked a Batarange out of her belt and started cutting the bounds around her wrist. "No, I will not give in to my fears any longer." Breaking out of her bonds she got up and punched Scarecrow in the face knocking him to the floor. "You think you can beat me with your pathetic fear toxin Crane? Newsflash for you, I have already faced my fears. This past year I have been doing nothing but running from it, running from my failure, running from my fear. I am done running from it, and I am done being scared!" Barbara grabbed Scarecrow by the collar with her right hand, grabbed Scarecrow's left wrist with her left hand and started forcing Scarecrow's on syringes into his neck, giving him a taste of his on toxin. "There is nothing on this Earth left that can scare me Scarecrow. You want to experience someone's fear? Experience your own."

Scarecrow fell to the ground, and as he looked up to Barbara he saw a demonic version of Batgirl, with red eyes, razor sharp teeth and long gargoyle wings. The vision of fire behind her made her look like a angel straight from hell. Scarecrow took several steps back and screamed before Batgirl ran up and punched him, knocking him out cold.

Outside, thanks to the help of the police almost every member of the League of Shadows were defeated. All except Deathstroke. Him and Batman were still dueling it out. But now thanks to the fact that his men were taken care of, all of Batman's allies were able to assist him and turn their focus to Deathstroke.

"I'm impressed Batman," Deathstroke replied as he swung his sword only for Batman to block it with his gauntlet, "No man has ever withstood me one on one as long as you have. You are definitely the most worthy opponent I have ever faced. But every man wears down eventually. You cannot withstand me by just yourself forever.

"Good thing I'm not alone then."

Catwoman then swung her whip and grabbed one of Deathstroke's swords. Nightwing came from behind and knocked Deathstroke's second sword out of his hands leaving him without his mane weapons.

"How about a fair fight darling? Catwoman taunted. Angry Deathstroke charged the entire team He swung at Catwoman first, Catwoman ducked her head, wrapped her whip around Deathstroke's right arm, pulled it behind his back and scratched his lower back. Before leaping onto his shoulder's doing a back flip and kicking him in the face as he landed on his feet.

Furious Deathstroke picked up one of his swords and swung it at Deathstroke. Nightwing easily dodged it and delivered a massive blow to Deathstroke's gut with his baton.

"That was for earlier," Nightwing then delivered a uppercut to Deathstroke's chin. "This is for now."

"You tried to kill my best friend earlier you filthy little rat bastard!" Harley jumped from a lamp post and delivered a swing from her bat across the back of Deathstroke's head. "No way in hell am I going to let that go unpunished." Harley delivered another blow to the head, completely shattering Deathstroke's mask, leaving his face vulnerable.

Turning around Deathstroke saw Robin swinging his staff. Deathstroke blocked it with his sword but Robin quickly pulled his staff back and delivered a blow to the gut before he could do anything. Lady Shiva was next swinging her sword at Deathstroke. Deathstroke attempted to block Shiva's blade but she ended up slicing him in the arm causing him to scream in pain and grab his arm before Batman came from behind and delivered the finishing blow, knocking him in the back of the head and slamming his face onto the concrete knocking him out.

"Good job Batman," Bullock replied walking up to Batman and seeing Deathstroke laying on the ground "I might not be the biggest fan of you vigilantes but you do prove your usefulness."

Batman didn't answer as Batman called Barbara on her com. Barbara had her cowl back on as she looked through every wiring of the bomb trying to find a way to disable it.

"Batgirl is there anyway to disable the bomb?"

"I'm..." Batgirl hesitated to give the bad news. "I'm afraid not. It's just like the other two, it's going to blow Batman."

"Shit," Catwoman hissed overhearing the conversation.

Batman instantly turned to Bullock and the rest of the police. "Get everyone out of here, start evacuating the city. The gas bomb is going to go off."

"Batman there's no time," Barbara interrupted. "The bomb is going to go off in less then ten minutes. I can hack into the bomb and try to lower the blast radius to where it only covers Wayne enterprise but's there is no time to evacuate Gotham. Your not Superman, or the Flash Batman."

"Barbara by decreasing the blast radius you will be taking the full impact of the bomb, you will die."

"I know, but it beats the thousands of lives that will be lost if I don't do this.

"But Barbara..."

"Bruce please, You would do the same thing in my shoes. Gotham must come first."

Barbara took out a microchip and plugged it into the bomb allowing the digital screen inside the bomb to light up and showing Barbara the blast radius. As Barbara started hacking into the bomb she called Alfred on his com.

"Alfred send the Batwing, I got a prisoner for you to pick up and send to Arkham."

"Certainly Miss Gordon but Master Bruce had filled me in with what you are doing. I beg you to reconsider. What about your father?

" My father risks his life everyday for Gotham. If I'm not willing to do the same then what's the point of the cowl I have worn."

"But Barbara, Gotham has experienced Scarecrow's gas before and survived."

"This is different though, it's more toxic. Thousands will die."

"Miss Gordon."

"Alfred, you have been with me from the beginning, you have been my alley and my friend. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Please understand, that there is no other way."

"Barbara..."

"Alfred, make sure to fulfill everything on that list I gave you. And tell Batman, I'm sorry."

"Will do... Miss Gordon." Alfred said hesitantly. He wanted to continue arguing, but at the same time he knew it was a losing battle. Barbara shut off the intercom and as Alfred sent the Batwing, he couldn't hold back the tears falling from his face.

_Blast radius reduced by twenty five percent. _

Three quarters left of Gotham to go, hacking into the bomb some more Barbara called Harley to say her goodbyes.

"Harley, you were the best friend I could ever have. I know you went down a dark path but you trusted me to help you find your way again. I never gave up on you. You was the reason why I fought for Gotham, so nobody else could ever be hurt the way you was. You were like the sister I never had, and I love you."

Harley sniffed unable to hold back the tears "I love you too."

"Never stop believing in yourself, continue to fight to make yourself better. I will always believe in you."

_Blast radius reduced by fifty percent._

Hanging up on Harley the Batwing showed up outside the window. Alfred controlled the claw remotely to pick up Scarecrow who was laying unconscious at the window. Picking up Scarecrow the Batwing flew off to send him to Gotham.

Taking out her phone, Barbara called her father one last time. Keeping it on speaker as she continued her work.

"Dad, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. You raised me as a single parent, you gave up so much for me to ensure I had the best childhood and the best life a girl could want. I know I was obsessed with Batman but you was my real hero. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself anymore. Words can never describe just how thankful I am for having you as my dad. I love you."

"I love you too," Jim cried, watching the whole thing unfold on the camera that Scarecrow had set up.

_Blast radius reduced to twenty five percent. _

"Batman," Barbara called one last time. "Thank you, for giving me the chance to carry on your legacy. The city looks up to you again, I hope I made you proud."

"Barbara_..._"

Barbara took out her com and smashed it on the floor. Having made her last call.

"BARBARA!" Batman screamed as he lost the signal. Batman hopped into the Batmobile and started speeding down to Wayne Enterprise, hoping to somehow reach her in time and get her out of there.

_Blast radius reduced 100 percent. Detonation in ten_

_nine_

_eight _

_seven. _

"Hold on Barbara, I'm coming." Batman growled, praying that he reached her in time.

Her job done Barbara took off her cowl, laid it next to her, and laid down on the ground and waited for the detonation. A single tear fell from her face as she looked up to the sky and accepted her fate.

_six _

_five _

_four_

_three _

_two_

Batman pulled up to Wayne Enterprise, jumped out of the Batmobile and grabbed his grappling hook

_one. _

_BOOM!_

The impact from the blast threw Batman backwards, toppling backwards over his Batmobile and watching in horror as his company went up in smokes and crumbled to the ground, with Barbara inside.

"BARBARA!"

**To be concluded next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is it, the final chapter. I can't believe we are hear. I've been writing this series for almost three years and it's hard to believe it is actually ending. But even though I have had a blast writing this series I do believe it is the appropriate time to end it. I believe I have done everything I can to Barbara Gordon and I believe it is finally time for her long journey to come to a end. All good things must come to a end and it's Batgirl's time so let's give Batgirl the ending she deserves. **

**Enjoy. **

"Barbara Gordon gave her life for Gotham."

A week after Scarecrow's defeat, a memorial service was held in honor of Barbara Gordon. Batman searched for hours in the rubble that was left after Scarecrow's bomb destroyed Wayne Enterprise. But despite all his efforts as well as the effort of his allies and the police, Barbara Gordon's body was never recovered. All that was found was the burned remains of her cowl resulting the police ruling that her body got consumed in the explosion, and ruled her dead.

Word quickly spread that is was Batgirl, not Batman that ultimately saved Gotham and as a result the very city that shunned her and labelled her a menace honored her as a hero. Over a million people showed up at her memorial, which was hosted by Bruce Wayne and held at where his business once stood.

"Barbara Gordon's Legacy may be remembered for her heroics as Batgirl, but they stem far more than that. During her time at Wayne Enterprise she came up with a lot of tech that has benefited society to this day. The Miracle Walker alone has resulted in millions of people world wide who thought they would never walk again regain the use of their legs."

Commissioner Gordon sat in the front row, surrounded by his fellow officers. He could barely keep it together as he heard Bruce talk about how his daughter changed the world. Watching as his own daughter died in a explosion saving millions was the hardest thing a parent ever had to go through, but knowing that the entire precinct was there for him, and that the city she gave her life for was here to show their support helped the pain he was feeling hurt a little less.

"Barbara's time as Batgirl was not exactly easy, and it wasn't void of controversy. This past year Gotham doubted Batgirl's status as a hero or a menace, and as a result she went underground. But when Gotham needed her, even if they didn't want her she showed up, she fought for us even when we didn't ask for her help. She defended us when all we wanted was to condemn her, she wasn't the hero that we wanted but she was the one that we needed, the one that we deserved. In the face of adversity, Batgirl rose. And in the end she gave her life for us, the ones who wanted to lock her up, because in the end she loved her city, she loved Gotham and like any hero she made the ultimate sacrifice to protect it. And I believe in the end it will be her actions as a hero, not her controversies that define her legacy. She was a hero, and today we honor her as one."

Bruce then moved from the podium and pulled the sheets off a statue of Batgirl that was placed directly where his building once stood. The Statue was of Batgirl looking to her right in battle position holding a Batarange in her hand. The audience got to their feet and erupted in applause. Camera's flashed as they took pictures of the glorious statue.

As the memorial ended Bruce walked off stage and greeted Jim with a tearful hug.

"Thank you Bruce for honoring my daughter like you did."

"It was the least I could do after she saved the entire city."

"What are you going to do now Bruce, your company is gone."

"My company was more than a building Jim, I will rebuild. It will take some time sure, but I believe just like the Phoenix Wayne Enterprise will arise from this tragedy stronger than ever."

"God Bless you Bruce and take care."

The next day as Batman Bruce flew Harley in the Batwing to Brooklyn. Parking on the pier he opened the top of the Batwing and allowed Harley to exit.

"Thanks Batman, but why are you sending me all the way here?"

"Batgirl told me just before we left for battle about all the hard work you have put in on turning your life around. She told me that if she didn't make it that she wanted me to be the one to help you get a new life started for yourself. A new life away from Gotham where you can start over with a clean slate."

"But why Brooklyn? Why so far away?"

"It was the only place Barbara could fine that would give you the exact job you love doing more than anything else?"

Harley's eyes lit up when she heard that. "You mean?"

Batman turned to Harley and smiled "You better start settling into your new apartment Harley you start your new job as a Psychiatrist at the Brooklyn home for retired veterans tomorrow. I know it's not Arhkham but Barbara hoped that it would at least give you some joy."

"Oh thank you Batman, thank you!" Harley gave Batman a big hug, unable to hold onto her excitement. Batman then handed Harley a slip of paper with the address to her apartment as well as the keys. After taking a cab to her apartment Harley walked to her apartment number and after unlocking the door she saw to her surprised that it was decked out in the same way her old apartment was. With a lot of the same decorations and furniture layout that her old apartment once had.

Plopping the one suitcase she brought of clothes onto her bed Harley saw a picture frame of Harley, Sarah and Babs laying on the bed as well as a note. Looking at the picture it was the photo that of the three of them at the city fair. Babs was in the middle of the photo Harley with Harley to the right. Harley was holding the biggest thing of cotton candy the three of them had ever scene in her right hand while giving Babs the bunny ears with her left. Babs was holding a giant stuffed panda bear that she had won in the ring toss while Sarah was winking at the camera and giving the peace sign. It was one of Harley's favorite photos of the three of them.

Setting down the picture Harley picked up the note, setting down on her bed she read it.

_Dear Harley_

_If your reading this then, well, it didn't end well for me. Don't be heartbroken at my fate though, know that I did what any hero would have done, saving those they love from harm. _

_Before Sarah died, she told me to not give up on you, she knew there was still good in you and told me to help you find it again. As both Sarah's friend and yours I made sure to honor her last request. _

_When I first put on the cowl I thought it was just going to be a one time thing and I would be done._ _But when I saw how much the city needed a hero in Batman's absence I knew there was still more I could do. When the Joker got his hands on you the mission changed. I was no longer just raging war on the criminal underworld I was fighting to protect innocent people like you from falling victim to those who want what's bad for you. _

_We have both made mistakes in our journeys, but as my journey comes to a end yours is getting a fresh start. My last request my friend is that you make the most out of this new opportunity you have been given. Make Brooklyn a better place the same way I did for Gotham. Change people's lives like I has changed yours, rather that means as a hero beating up bad guys or just as a Psychiatrist. The choice is yours and I know you will make the right one. _

_Your friend, now and always,_

_Babs._

Harley's tears wet the paper as she sat down the note. Looking out her bedroom window, Harley looked at the sun that shined down on her face and with a tearful smile she nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Babs, for everything."

The sun had set as Jim stepped outside his front porch and lit his pipe. It had been a hard week, and despite all the support from his friends at the precinct, and Batman, the pain still hadn't completely gone away. Taking a puff of smoke from his pipe Jim looked up at the stars before he felt a Batarange whiz by him.

"What the hell?" Jim gasped as he turned and saw a note tied to the Batarange. Taking the note off the Batarange he unfolded it and read it.

_Dad_

_Please keep this letter a secret from everyone, including Batman. But I couldn't go on without at least you knowing the truth about my fate. While it's true that Batgirl is dead, the fate of your daughter is not what you believe. _

**_A week earlier. _**

As Barbara laid down on the floor of Wayne Enterprise the seconds winding down before the bomb went off, Barbara saw the Batwing return. The claw reached out and grabbed Barbara by the waist and pulled her out. Just as the tower exploded.

As the Batwing flew Barbara back to the Bat cave, Alfred was the one that greeted Barbara.

"Scarecrow has been returned to Arkham safely Ms. Gordon."

"Alfred, let the world think I'm dead."

"Come again?"  
"Don't tell anyone, not even Bruce."

"Ms. Gordon, are you sure?"

"This is what's best. There is nothing left for me here in Gotham, nothing left for me to prove as Batgirl. Let this be my legacy, let the fire of Wayne Enterprise be my fate. Let Gotham believe that I died saving them. My mission is complete, now it's time that Batman takes back the mantle he left to me while he was gone. Batgirl was never meant to last forever, it was only meant take Batman's spot while he was gone. Now he's back, and the Batgirl's story can finally end."

"Where will you go?"

"That I cannot tell you, the fewer people who knows my whereabouts the safer. Please keep this a secret Alfred, as my last request to a friend."

Alfred sighed and nodded "I promise Ms. Gordon."  
_**End Flashback. **_

_I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I didn't want to go without saying goodbye. I wanted to at least let you know that I am okay, I am safe. And I am happy. _

_I love you now, and always. _

_Your daughter, Barbara. _

Jim stepped off his porch and looked up to see Barbara standing on his rooftop. She was wearing her Batsuit minus her cowl. The moon shined down on her face to as she smiled and waved at her father one last time. Then she shot a grappling hook and flew off into the night.

"Thank you Barbara," Jim smiled through his tears. "For everything."

A week later Barbara Gordon stepped off a plain as she settled in London, her hair was now down to her shoulders and died black. As she walked through security she allowed them to check her bags before handing the security guard her I.D

The guard looked at the I.D for a second before handing it back to her.

"Welcome to London Ms. Cassadra Cain. Hope you enjoy it."

Barbara nodded before walking off with her bags. Excited to start her new life.

**And that's it. I have been working on this series for almost three years now and now four stories later as we finally wrap this long running franchise up I want to thank everyone who took their time to read it. And especially to Manatron who helped me out with book three by suggesting the addition of Ra's Al Ghul. This whole four story saga has been fun and now that it's over I would love for you to reflect back on the series as a whole. What did you like most about this series? What did you dislike? Which story was your favorite? Least favorite? What would you have liked to see me do differently? Was there a villain I left out you would have liked to see me use? ****This series will always hold a special place in my fanfiction heart and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Now it's on to my next idea. Till next time, take care. **


End file.
